Y Ser Tan Libres Como El Viento
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: Que harías si descubres que lo que crees no es real? Que harías si el tiempo te da una oportunidad mas de vivir? Eres capaz de saber aprovechar esa oportunidad? Rompe el destino que te ata y se tan libre como el viento, al final la muerte es un inicio mas
1. Entre pesadillas recuerdos y sentimiento

He aquí lo que yo prometí, esta historia es la continuación de Por las Alas de un futuro, esperando que sea de su agrado cumplo mi promesa…

Nuevamente doy gracias ha Shadow Noir Wing por prestarme a uno de sus personajes…

Fic dedicado a cada unos de ustedes, los lectores, y en especial a los que siguieron mi anterior fic hasta el momento final

**Disclaimer: **

-Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría, esta historia no esta hecha confines de lucro, simplemente es para entretenerlos a ustedes al leerla, y a una servidora al escribirla.

-el personaje de Uzumaki Alexis no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece ha la gran escritora que es Shadow Noir Wing. Para mayor información del personaje visitar su profile.

-el personaje de Sensu Akari, es de mi creación, no existe ni existirá en la trama original de Naruto.

Sin mas que agregar por el momento, dando gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta idea de su servidora, me despido.

Atte. _**Ariane de Virgo

* * *

**_-pero...

Aquella enigmática figura iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna le miraba fijo, y a pesar de todo no podía ver su rostro, simplemente algo lo impedía, miraba a ese ser demasiado borroso para ser real, pero demasiado seguro para no serlo, a pesar de que las penumbras le cubría y ocultaban, a pesar de que en las sombras escondía su rostro, estaba seguro de conocerle, de saber quien se ocultaba bajo ese manto nocturno. El le conocía.

-quien eres?- el silencio reino en aquel tejado de Konoha

El viento que soplaba en aquella noche de invierno mecía sutilmente la capa de su adversario. En un movimiento repentino la parte de la capa que cubría su rostro se deslizo levemente hacia atrás dejando la identidad de tan enigmático ser al descubierto. Momento oportuno para que el viento soplara lejos las nubes que ocultaban los reflejos de la luna llena, momento en que distinguió entre las sombras lo que seria el largo cabello negro de su acompañante ondeando con el viento. Como su flequillo cubría sus ojos y parte de su cabello caía libremente enmarcando su rostro, lo único que no podía distinguir era su mirada, el color de sus ojos, ya que las sombras aun los ocultaban.

Un abanico en su diestra, una Katana a su izquierda, emblemas que le identificaban como alguien a quien el conocía mejor que nadie. Lagrimas surcaron de sus ojos azules hasta estrellarse contra la superficie que aun le mantenía en pie.

Los labios de su oponente se movieron al pronunciar unas palabras.

No escucho su voz, no distinguió el movimiento, sin embargo la certeza de conocer al dueño de aquella voz silenciosa, al ser que pronunciaba esas palabras le hizo oprimir su corazón

-por que? Pregunto de nuevo ha esa persona delante de el, le recriminaba por algo, pero no sabia el que. Le miraba y al mismo tiempo no podía reconocerle.

En un segundo pudo ver como esa persona caminaba dándole la espalda, su cabello largo y negro sujeto a una coleta alta corría al compás del viento. Giro su rostro lo suficiente para mirarle de nuevo, ese rostro sabía que lo conocía pero no estaba completo, faltaba lo más valioso, faltaban sus ojos, y a pesar de ello, a pesar de que faltasen, a pesar de que no podía verlos, estaba seguro de que esos ojos eran de color negro.

La luz de la luna pego de lleno en aquel momento, iluminando por completo el lugar donde se llevaba acabo aquella escena, el miraba lejano todo aquello, le miraba tan cerca y tan lejos. Nuevamente aquella persona pronuncio palabras que no era capaz de entender, no le escuchaba pero sabia que decía, y aun no podía ver su rostro completo.

Se quedo ahí en silencio sin poder moverse, sin decir una sola palabra simplemente esforzándose por verlo, le miro desaparecer en silencio, entre las sombras creadas por las nubes que ocultaban la luna y la mas fría ráfaga de viento...

Demasiado tarde para reaccionar, demasiado tarde para ir detrás, demasiado tarde para seguirle a cualquier lugar...

Pronuncio el nombre de aquella persona en un susurro, y guardo silencio, para segundo después mover con agilidad su cuerpo, e intentar alcanzar a la persona que había dejado escapar de nuevo, irrumpiendo la pacifica y tranquila noche que en Konoha se disfrutaba, grito su nombre pero tan solo escucho el silencio...

En ese momento llego a desear moverse a la mayor velocidad, como las sombras lo hacían, como las nubes se movían, por que por primera vez en su vida deseo y envidio una libertad que hace mucho no tenia, deseo poder, para así el cambiar, cambiar todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos, deseo voluntad para seguirle o para traerle de regreso, pero lo único que le quedaba era esperanza, por que sabia que mientras viviera y tuviera esperanza en cualquier momento el podría romper esas cadenas que le ataban...

"Y ser tan libre como el viento."

**Prologo****: entre pesadillas, recuerdos y Sentimientos.**

Despertó sobresaltado, últimamente es tipo de pesadillas eran recurrentes en su sueños, la verdad en el ultimo mes; por mas que intentase controlarse, no podía resguardar la sensación de nerviosismo que le invadía, era algo tan anti-natural, recuerdos que no había tenido presentes en mas de los tres años que había estado fuera de Konoha. Ahora de un momento a otro volvían, como un Tsunami que amenaza con llevarse lo poco de cordura que aun tenia.

Decidido y convencido que no podría conciliar de nuevo el sueño, abandono el futon donde descansaba y salió del cuarto de aquel hostal donde se estaban hospedando, miro a la luna en aquel pequeño jardín y de un salto subió al borde de los muros que rodeaban aquella casa, contemplaba la luna, una luna tan hermosa y llena, como aquella que salía en sus sueños; que desgracia, salió ha intentar calmar su mente confusa y lo primero que hacia era recordar esa pesadilla.

Que rayos sabia el de ese sujeto a quien observaba siempre en sus extraños sueños? Por que se le hacia tan familiar? Que el recordase no conocía a nadie con esas características.

La primera vez que sucedió no le tomo importancia creyó que su sub consiente le estaba jugando una broma, o que el zorro de pacotilla experimentaba con sus sueños, al fin y al cabo pudo haber sido cualquier persona que conoció en su viaje; la segunda, aun no le tomo importancia, pero a diferencia de la primera vez en esta ocasión el sueño avanzo mas antes de despertar sobresaltado, y así fue la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta… ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había soñado con lo mismo, pero siempre yendo un poco mas adelante que la vez anterior. Esta ultima vez, por lo menos pudo ver la mitad de su rostro… estamos avanzando.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ese sueño se hizo mas recurrente desde que recibieron ese mensaje de Konoha y esa extraña copia del mensaje original llegado meses antes a su villa natal.

Ha Konoha, como la extrañaba, aun recordaba que la abandono por segunda vez huyendo del dolor y la culpa que sentía, intentando curar esa maldita herida que ese patético examen había provocado… como la extrañaba, todo y cada uno de sus rincones, se podría decir que había abandonado por mas de diez años, ya que la última vez que estuvo ahí no contaba mas que como visita, verdad? Recordaba como había dejado su tesoro mas amado a su cuidado, como cada vez que pensaba en Konoha no podía evitar pensar en ella… la extrañaba y mucho, como a todos los demás…se preguntaba que seria de ellos, serian felices? Ella aun lo esperaría y pensaría en el como lo hace en este momento?, como se encontraría? Habría cambiado en algo?, o seguiría siendo la misma chica de la cual se había enamorado?

Si definitivamente estaba doblemente enamorado, una de su ciudad natal que tanto añoraba y la otra de la mas bella y dulce persona que conocía, como los extrañaba a ambos, pero eso pronto cambiaria, al fin y al cabo no se encontraba en su viaje de regreso a su hogar?

Un frio golpe de sensaciones le pegaron de repente, el regresaba ha Konoha, a encontrarse con todo lo que había dejado atrás, era verdad que la encontraría a ella, pero también encontraría cosas que el no quería y no podía encarar, encontraría ha Sakura, y el no creía estar listo como para enfrentar cara a cara aquellos ojos esmeraldas… además era probable que encontrase a viejos amigos, pero entre ellos el no estaría, por dios cada que pensaba en Sakura, en sus amigos y en Konoha, no podía dejar de asociarle, aun le recordaba, y si había a alguien que extrañase mas que a nadie seria ha el, su mejor amigo, su compañero, su hermano…

Habían pasado tres años desde su muerte, desde que se sacrifico para salvarlos, su partida era el recuerdo mas doloroso que asociaba con su amada Konoha, aun le dolía, le dolía no haber hecho nada para evitarlo, le dolía no poder hacer nada para quitar ese dolor que sentía Sakura cada que lo mencionaban, le dolía no haber tenido un cuerpo al cual haberle dado digna sepultura, es mas le dolía, aun le dolía y mucho, por mas que los años pasasen no podía borrar ese dolor.

-Sasuke

Pronunciar ese nombre se había convertido en un tabú, el solo mencionarlo le entristecía, pero ya era tiempo de ir superándolo, sino no tendría fuerzas para cumplir la ultima petición de su amigo…

-_Cuidala_- creyó escuchar que susurraba el viento, la verdad aun debe estar medio dormido

-_Cuidala y se Feliz_- escucho ahora, si definitivamente estaba dormido, o ya se estaba volviendo loco, lo mas probable era esta ultima, ya que desde que había recibido el bendito mensaje, muchas de las cosas que el creía fueron cuestionadas por su mente y en especial su cordura. Mejor contemplábamos la luna que un siendo extraña en sus sueños era hermosísima, le hacia recordar los ojos de su amada Hinata, tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad y serenidad…

-hey chico…

Hasta que esa voz le interrumpió por completo, tan linda que estaba la noche, suspiro cansado.

-que quieres zorro?

-que forma es esa de hablarme, yo que venia a decirte algo importante…

-ya Kyuby que esa tan importante como para que interrumpas mis pensamientos con Hinata chan?

-mira nada mas si cuando eras un crio ni te fijabas que ella te miraba y ahora no hay día en que no pienses en ella.

-hey, como es eso que cuando era crio a que tu si lo sabias?

-por supuesto, soy un zorro milenario, tengo mas experiencias que tu.

-ya vale entendí, y ahora que era ese que me querías decir.

-es respecto a ese mensaje chico, lo he estado pensando mucho y hay algo que no termina de convencerme…

-el que?

-por que todo asumieron la muerte de Madara si ni siquiera encontraron el cuerpo?

-ha es eso? Para iniciar era Sasuke, no Madara; en segunda, nadie sobreviviría ha algo así por mas ninja legendario y poderoso que fuese, recuerda que en el ultimo momento era Sasuke quien controlaba su cuerpo-Dijo en un susurro de voz, mientras contemplaba la luna, guardando asi silencio por unos minutos- Y ha que viene esa duda tuya?

-Madara, Sasuke, si son la misma persona, hasta el chacra era el mismo, o es el mismo.

-Kyuby, acaso tu crees que lo que dice este mensaje es cierto?

-no me extrañaría, Madara suele ser muy quisquilloso en cuanto a muerte se refiere, es tipo es prácticamente inmortal a mi parecer. 

-aja, y dime siendo Madara quien crees que es, por que nunca pudimos sentir ese chacra de nuevo?, o alguna señal de vida de parte de ellos…

-chico, que no has aprendido nada estando con migo en estos últimos tres anos? Quien te crees que es Madara? Déjame decirte que si piensas que es un ninja mediocre, estas muy equivocado futuro Hokage…

-ok, ok, no te enojes, dime algún día me vas ha contar como rayos conociste ha Madara, por que de la forma en que hablas de el y lo defiendes pareces conocerlo muy bien.

-cuando tengas mas edad y este consiente de ciertas cosas chico, pero volviendo al tema, si no esta muerto, esta claro que le llevo mucho tiempo recuperarse, aunque pensándolo bien…

-pensándolo bien que?

-podría ser de que haya decidido hasta ahora dejarse ver, entonces la pregunta seria por que ahora?

-hay zorro me estas mareando con tanta pregunta y suposición… mejor regreso ha dormir, tus charlas trascendentales me aburren.

-y así quieres ser Hokage? Va, esta bien has lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo supongo que mañana gastaras mas energías en controlarte, al fin y al cabo que mañana por la mañana arribamos ha Konoha.

-ya vez con mayor razón déjame dormir, me espera un gran día mañana.

Diciendo esto volvió a su cuarto, a intentar dormir el resto de la noche, ha decir verdad tenia mescla de sensaciones ya que no sabia que le deparaba el día de mañana, pensando en eso se quedo dormido. No sin antes ser vigilado por una sombra que desapareció en ese mismo instante.

No lejos de ahí, para ser exactos en el Hospital de Konoha a pesar de ser ya tan entrada la noche, una joven de cabellos rosas aun se encontraba en ese lugar, haciendo su ultima ronda antes de retirarse a su casa.

-are Sakura san, aun esta aquí?

-si, ya acabo mi ronda, pronto me retirare.

-pensé que Tsunade sama dijo que nos dejaras esa ronda a nosotras?

-lo hizo, pero no me gusta dejar a mis pacientes sin chequearlos yo misma.

-comprendo, eres muy buen medico Ninja Sakura san.

-eso es lo que me he propuesto, ser el mejor medico que pueda.

-lo haces con mucho entusiasmo Sakura san, bueno debo continuar con mis rondas, no te quedes mas tiempo del necesario.

-no lo hare, nos vemos.

Camino por aquel largo pasillo que le llevaría hasta la sala de estar del personal medico, pensaba en recoger sus cosas colgar su gabacha y regresar cuanto antes ha casa, después de todo no quería parecer cansada mañana por la mañana.

Cerro con llave su locker y camino ha la salida del Hospital, era una noche fría en Konoha, al salir tuvo la necesidad de cerrar mas su abrigo, camino cuan rápido pudo, la verdad podría ir por los tejados, pero no tenia ganas de gastar chacra.

Llego a su casa, y abrió la puerta, puso su abrigo y papeles que llevaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, tomo un poco de leche y algo de pan, y subió a su recamara, lo único que quería era dormir, al abrir la puerta de esta saludo como si alguien estuviese ahí e informase de su regreso…

-estoy en casa Sasuke kun- dijo en dirección a la fotografía que ya hacia sobre su gabetero, para luego cambiarse de ropa y tomar la foto como siempre hacia, la llevaba hasta su cama abría la ventana que ya hacia junto ha esta y la depositaba en el marco de esta.

-por que Sasuke kun?- fue la pregunta que salió de sus pensamientos.-por que?

Esa pregunta se la venia haciendo desde el mismo día en que llego aquel halcón negro con un mensaje mas raro que en su vida escuchase, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Flash Back.

-me mando ha llamar Tsunade sama?

Desde que Tsunade sensei había ascendido ha ser Gondaime Hokage que se acostumbro a llamarle de esta manera.

-así es Sakura, necesitaba que vieras esto.

En la oficina de la Hokage, lo interesados ya hacían reunidos ahí, al parecer la única que faltaba por enterarse de los detalles era ella. Mientras caminaba en dirección del escritorio de Hokage pudo ver ha esa peculiar ave desplegando todo su orgullo y magnificencia por cada una de sus plumas, nunca antes había visto que ocuparan aves ese tipo en entregas, es mas creía que las únicas aves amaestradas para esos fines eran las Águilas que ellos ocupaban le miro por un segundo y el ave respondió su mirada, luego camino hasta donde la Hokage le extendía lo que debería ser el mensaje que el ave había traído ha Konoha.

-que es esto, Tsunade sama?

-léelo.

Leyó como le habían ordenado y cada frase que leía, era un vuelco completo a su corazón…

-dígame que esto no es una broma Tsunade Sama?

-es lo que estamos investigando Sakura, pero hasta ahora esto es tan real como que tu y yo existimos.

- Saigogakure no Sato?

-no hay registro alguno de esta aldea en ninguno de nuestros tratados.

-la villa oculta dela muerte… temo decirle que no he escuchado de ella Hokage…- contemplo Asuma.

-esto es serio, si es verdad lo que dice este mensaje, muchas cosas cambiarían. Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, investiguen sobre la existencia de esta villa, Kurenai, Asuma ustedes y su equipo investiguen todo dato referente ha este hecho, posibles identificaciones, datos, noticias. Cualquier cosa, Sakura, prepara a dos águilas para que lleve un mensaje. El primer destino serán cuestión de seguridad máxima, solo yo puedo decirlo, el segundo va a las fronteras con el país de la Hierba, destinatario Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto?

-si, hace tiempo que quería hacerle volver, y esto me ha dado la pauta necesaria.

-y que hará con el halcón, Tsunade sama?

-este pequeño me ayudara a saber si su dueño existe o no… andando no hay tiempo que perder.

-hai.

Al salir de la oficina Sakura tomo de nuevo el mensaje entre sus manos, y le leyó de nuevo, no podía creer que esas palabras llegaran hasta ella, cuantas veces no había soñado con que lago así sucediera, y ahora que lo miraba pensaba que todo era un sueño, una parte de ella se negaba ha creer por temor a una futura desilusión y reabrir una herida que aun no sanaba, pero otra parte de ella quería aferrarse ha ella aunque fuera tan solo una pequeño grano de esperanza.

-Sasuke- pronuncio su nombre mientras cerraba nuevamente la nota y un brillo especial.

Fin del Flash Back

-es todo una mentira que pronto me hará despertar, o es un realidad a la cual me quiero aferrar, Sasuke?

Diciendo esto cerró la ventana, y abrazo con fuerza la foto que una poseía, para segundos después quedarse dormida y así descansar de sus propios pensamientos.

Al mismo tiempo por aquellas puertas gigantescas que resguardaban la villa oculta de la hoja, otras sombras entraban nuevamente después de mucho tiempo al que alguna vez consideraron el aliado mas poderoso que podrían tener, ahora lo veían como una misión mas a la cual fueron llamados.

-que es tan importante como para llamarnos nuevamente? Creí que habíamos roto comunicaciones con ellos hace mucho tiempo.

-el líder dijo que tendríamos que indagar por nuestra propia cuanta la veracidad del mensaje, no podía dejar ir así por así a los involucrados en este.

-demasiada intriga para mi gusto.

-demasiada perdida de tiempo según el mío.

-bueno y que se supone que debemos hacer.

-contactar con la Hokage primero y averiguar de su propia voz lo sucedido.

-andando entonces, no perdamos mas tiempo.

Las sombras que todo lo cubrían, ni la luz de la luna podría revelar lo que entre montanas, bosques y niebla se planeaba, las banderas de aquella villa ondeaban con el frio viento que soplaba en las alturas de sus montanas.

Oscuridad y luz armonía de belleza exótica se vislumbraba en aquel lugar, siendo estas silenciosas testigos de los movimientos en el edificio central que se llevaban a cabo.

-sigo pensando que no fue tu mejor plan.

Pronuncio una voz femenina, su dueña ya hacia ahí acompañando al otro ser dentro de aquella habitación, era un joven de cabellos largos y lacios hasta la altura de la media espalda, en un negro profundo que la darle la luz en este se distinguían reflejos purpúreos, el cual dejaba caer libremente solo sujetos los extremos al contorno de su rostro en suaves trenzas que se anudaban en una sola coleta que caía superficial sobre el resto de su cabello. Vestía con un kimono corto sin mangas en negro y morado, en sus brazos dos mitones de tela anudados al dedo medio en color negro le cubrían un poco mas adelante del medio brazo, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y su tez blanca como la luna. Y sobre esta vestimenta un sobretodo blanco con un iris negro estampado en la espalda.

-no pienses mas en eso…- le contesto la voz de su acompáñate.

-fue correcto enviar ese mensaje?

-Fue lo mejor.

-por que ahora?

-por que ya es tiempo…

-han pasado tres años…no te habrán olvidado?

-si lo hicieron quizás sea lo mejor para ellos. Quizás sea lo mejor para todos…-pronuncio estas ultimas palabras mirando la villa por la ventana…

-el abuelo confió en ti, yo confió en ti, lo sabes verdad?.

-si, lo se…

-entonces, confía en mi, que te preocupa, es ella a caso?

-no estoy preocupado…-dijo mientras dejaba que la fría brisa nocturna jugaba con sus largos cabellos azul negro, atados a una cola alta.

-te conozco desde hace tres años, he estado con tigo en este tiempo, y sabes que siempre será la primera en apoyarte… y también sabes que no soy la única.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que normalmente el ocupaba al frente de aquel escritorio, en ese acto tomo la gabardina de el y la contemplo por largo rato sobre su regazo, a diferencia de la de ella, esta era en color negro con bordes rojos y en el lugar que debería ocupar el iris que ella llevaba en la espalda, el llevaba un abanico semi abierto con el iris negro estampado en el centro

-preferiría no involucrarte.

-esta siempre será tu villa, perteneces a la rama del clan fundador de esta, siempre tendrás un familia aquí.

-lo se…

-entonces desiste de tu venganza, dañaras a los tuyos, te dañaras a ti…

-es por ellos que lo hago, es por ellos que yo prefiero cargar su venganza sobre mis hombros. Es por que les he fallado al liberarlos de esa amenaza.

-solo conseguirás tu muerte en ese acto… hermano.

-yo vivo con la muerte, soy su sombra, nada le temo ya…sabes mejor que nadie que yo soy la muerte hermana.

-no le harás cambiar de opinión por mas que razones con el, los de su tipo son muy testarudos… si lo ha decidido lo llevara a cabo, y si hay algún problema, para eso estaremos nostras a su lado, no Akari sama?- comento la recién llegada, una joven de largos cabellos rubios sueltos, con tonalidades rojas que le daban una experiencia exótica, y unos profundos ojos azules que contemplaban ha los ahí presentes

-ya deja de decirme así, sama aquí, sama aya, por que ha el no le dices sama también.

-por que yo no soy…

-por que ya tengo suficiente con decirle Shikage sama.

-aun así, estoy preocupada por ti Yamato onisan.

-haz caso de o que dice "Damaru"…

-Akari sama, creo que tiene trabajo que hacer, las responsabilidades de un Shikage no terminan, recuérdelo.

-recuerda "Damaru" que no soy la única.

-pero su hermano ya tiene suficiente que hacer.

-de acuerdo ganas tu "Damaru", en fin como segunda Shikage al mando no puedo depender eternamente del primero… verdad?

-aun pienso que resultara extraño presentarnos con dos Kages.

-el abuelo así lo quiso, y yo estoy feliz con su decisión, al fin y al cabo Yondaime Shikage y Gondaime Shikage llevaran a la prosperidad esta villa, ne hermano?

Pero el ya no contesto, simplemente seguía contemplando la silenciosa villa que dormía fuera de ese ventanal.

-hermano…

-Gondaime sama, su trabajo.

-lo se, cuídalo en mi ausencia "Damaru".

-lo hare…

El silencio reino nuevamente en aquella pequeña sala, donde solo dos personas quedaban, ambas esperando a que cualquiera irrumpiera la paz que se respiraba.

-Pregunta lo que tienes que preguntar Alexis san- rompió por fin el silencio.

-hace tiempo que no me llamabas Alexis, pero bueno, ya que insistes…

-pregunta de una buena vez

De repente el rostro de su interlocutora cambio, de la sonrisa que siempre mostraba paso ha ser un rostro serio y muy decidido ha obtener la respuesta que buscaba.

-no crees que ya es tiempo de enfrentar tus temores, Yamato san?, o debería decir… Uchiha Sasuke san.


	2. Encuentros, lagrimas y deseos

Me tarde un mundo en escribir este capitulo, y por ello lo siento, confuso primer capitulo, y creo que el segundo va por el mismo camino, en esta ocacion creo que esta bastante sentimental, pero miren el lado positivo de las cosas, en Konoha pronto se reuniran los que laguna vez conformaron la generacion mas poderosa de Shinobis y Kunouchis, auqnue claro esta, que nuestros protagonistas uan no lo sabran.

**Disclaimer: **

-Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría, esta historia no esta hecha confines de lucro, simplemente es para entretenerlos a ustedes al leerla, y a una servidora al escribirla.

-el personaje de Uzumaki Alexis no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece ha la gran escritora que es Shadow Noir Wing. Para mayor información del personaje visitar su profile.

-el personaje de Sensu Akari, es de mi creación, no existe ni existirá en la trama original de Naruto.

* * *

**Encuentros, Lagrimas y Deseos.**

El sol nuevamente se encumbraba en lo alto de los bosques, trayendo consigo la luz de un nuevo día y reduciendo ha las tinieblas de la noche a menos que nada, el cantar de la fauna que vivía en aquellos bosques lo llenaba de maravillosa vida nuevamente, como todos los días, la rutina de una nueva jornada iniciaba desde cero en la villa cercana, finalmente tras un letargo de tres anos parecía regresar al mundo de los vivos.

En esta ocasión una nueva luz parecía alumbrar el inicio de las actividades diarias de aquel peculiar lugar, hoy un nuevo brillo llenaba aquellas esmeraldas que destellaban llenas de vida y alegría, aquel brillo que hace muchos anos se apago con el fuego de su corazón, sin embargo siempre guardo aquella pequeña chispa de esperanza, con la fe siega que algún día volvería ha arder como el mas voraz de los fuegos.

Su largo cabellos roza se mecía suave con el viento, su rostro era adornado por una bella y flamante sonrisa, y su cuerpo demostraba que ya no era mas una niña, ya no era la kunochi que lloraba en el pasado, era una ninja de nivel Chuunin, alguien que tenia como propósito sobrevivir por ella, sobrevivir por una promesa.

Ahora nuevamente corría por las atestadas calles que revivían desde tempranas horas, esperando llegar ha tiempo ha las puertas de su aldea, su hogar, Konoha; conociéndose y habiéndose quedado dormida, sabia de antemano que seria una de as ultimas en llegar.

-Mo, y se supone que soy su amiga, como me pude quedar dormida?- se repetía nuevamente reprochándose tal descuido.

-he Sakura!!!- escucho una voz detrás de si, llamarle.

-hu?- detuvo sus pasos y busco con la mirada ha quien le llamaba.

-Ino?- pregunto desconcertada pues no veía a su rubia amiga por ningún lado.

-arriba- le dijo nuevamente aquella voz.

Sakura miro en dirección del tejado cercano, para descubrir a su amiga saludándole desde lo alto de este, y mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Ino- le saludo alegremente- que haces aquí, te creí ya en el punto de reunión.

-lo estaba, pero como cierta frentuda no llegaba, me vi en la obligación de ir a buscarla, pero no te quedes ahí sube de una buena vez para que partamos.

-Hai, Hai, no me regañes, conociéndolo voy con tiempo de sobra.

-ni que fuera Kakashi sensei.

-jaja, tienes razón Ino cerda, pero bueno lo mejor es partir, no quiero perderme su llegada, que pensaría si no me viera en primera fila?

-eso mismo pienso yo, mejor continuemos.-diciendo esto apresuro el paso.

-hai, te sigo.-dijo mientras continuaba su camino.-_Naruto-_ pensó.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos pasos de las puertas principales de la villa oculta de la Hoja, un joven de cabellos rubios y tez bronceada, caminaba aligerando sus pasos de camino a las grandes puertas de lo que alguna vez llamo Hogar, nervioso por que finalmente regresaba, feliz por que vería a las personas que una vez dejo atrás, y triste, por que el paso del tiempo no había borrado las huellas que su pasado había causado, pero sobre todo ansioso, de lo que le esperaba, ya que una pequeña parte de si anhelaba que aquello aquel mensaje decía fuese verdad.

-Apresúrate Ero-sennin- llamo por decimo quinta vez a su sensei que iba unos pocos paso detrás de el

-cálmate Naruto, Konoha no se moverá de su lugar. Ahí va estar, además por mas rápido que vallamos no aceleraras el tiempo.

-demo, demo, Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei, Tsunade Baa chan, en especial Hinata ya no quiero hacerla esperar mas. Todos nos esperan…-ante esto ultimo bajo su tono de voz y reitero- no, me equivoco, no todos nos esperan.

-Naruto…

-estoy bien- contesto.

-ja, eso díselo ha alguien que te crea- Naruto, escucha lo que te voy ha decir- diciendo esto detuvo sus pasos sobre aquella rama del árbol que estaba a punto de saltar, Naruto imito tal acto y se detuvo un árbol adelante.- Naruto, recuerdas por que dejaste Konoha por primera vez?

-si- contesto mientras intentaba darle sentido a las palabras de Jiraiya.

-recuerdas que te impulso a volver?

-claro Sakura chan y el teme- dijo con cierto aire de tristeza.

-uno de ellos ya no esta con nosotros, ese es el camino del ninja, tu, el, ella todos los que alguna vez han sido ninjas saben que posiblemente ese sea su destino, lo aceptaron con ese riesgo.- Naruto, el ya no esta, se lo que se siente perder a un compañero, un amigo, a un casi hermano, pero, ellos se van con la esperanza de que aquellos que quedamos sigamos. Aun hay una hermana que te espera,

-lo se- contesto con alegría en su voz, es una de las tres razones que me hacen regresar, además, yo me convertiré en Hokage, ya veras.

-Naruto...-le llamo nuevamente Jiraiya- que piensas de la nota.

-pues no se que decirte, no comprendí en un momento lo que la nota quería decir, aun en la actualidad sigo creyendo que Itachi es el ultimo de los Uchihas; y ahora me resultan con que "El fin del clan Uchiha esta muy lejano, mientras aun exista la misma sangre que recorrió las venas de Madara este nunca perecerá" El Kage de esa aldea me ha dejado con mucho que pensar, Ero Senin, tu conoces esa aldea?

-algo se de ella, aunque no estoy seguro que la este relacionando con la que se menciona en los mitos urbanos de los ninjas, para serte sincero, si la existencia de esta aldea se revela actualmente será mas leyenda aun, es un cuento un tanto largo de explicar Naruto.

-aun falta camino por recorrer para llegar hasta Konoha, tenemos tiempo de sobra Ero senin.

-veras Naruto, hay un viejo rumos que de vez en cuando sale a luz, cada determinado tiempo, se dice que existe una aldea de Ninjas especializados en el arte de la muerte, todas sus técnicas provienen de este termino, se dice que son los mismos dioses de la muerte enviados a la tierra, proviene de una aldea fantasma, que nadie conoce y mucho menos se sabe si existe o no, a diferencia de las demás aldeas ninjas, ellos no hacen misiones como todos, se especializan en hacer misiones rango S y de preferencia ha eliminar a los inscritos en el libro ¨Bingo¨; aparecen en las sombras y se marchan con ellas, jamás se les ha visto el rostro completo, solo sus ojos están al descubiertos, pero francamente no puedo asegurar nada de esto, en un principio se pensó que eran ninjas renegados que habían forjado una alianza secreta para asesinar despiadadamente, sin embargo ellos solo aparecen en las encrucijadas de las guerras y batallas, pero nunca se supo de su procedencia, es lógico que las generaciones actuales de Ninjas no conozcan nada de ellos, es mas creo que ni la misma Tsunade conoce al respecto, y el tercero no creo que haya escrito algo al respecto.

-entonces me dices que son un grupo de bandoleros que conformaron una nueva aldea oculta, ne?

-es probable no puedo asegurarte nada, después de todo, se creían dispersos después de la ultima gran guerra ninja.

-ne, Ero senin, y ellos son tan fuerte como para haber podido masacrar al clan Uchiha en una noche?

-si lo que he investigado de ellos es cierto y esta aldea existe, es probable que puedan destruir a una villa completa antes del amanecer, Naruto, pero no creo que ellos hagan eso.

-aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que los vincula ha Konoha ha estas alturas y en especial ha el Clan Uchiha.

-eso es algo que sabremos una vez lleguemos, mira, esas son las puertas de tu hogar.

-nuestro Hogar Ero senin... he esperado mucho tiempo para verles de nuevo, no sabes cuanto desee este momento.

-me cuesta creerlo de ti, por que cada que te insinuaba nuestro regreso rehuías diciendo que aun te faltaba entrenamiento.

-son demasiadas cosas ero senin y aun dudo estar listo para enfrentarlas.

-ya veremos, todo a su tiempo Naruto, todo a su tiempo.

Las puertas de la muralla que resguardaba lo que era considerada como una de las mas poderosas aldeas de ninjas esperaban expectantes poder dar la bienvenida a su hijo perdido, al pie de estas y con ansias de ver nuevamente a quien consideraban su amigo, aunque fuese por poco tiempo de conocerlo, sabían que en esta ocasión podrían brindarle una estadía mas prolongada que la anterior, al menos esperaban que así fuera.

-que problemático, no podía saltarme la bienvenida y saludarle luego, tengo misiones que hacer.

-como cuales Nara?, dormir y contemplar las nubes, esas no son consideradas misiones.

-Ino eres problemática.

-se encuentra bien Hinata sama.

-Ha...hai, un poco nerviosa nada mas Neji niisan

-Neji, deja de incordiar a tu prima con preguntas tontas, quieres?

-Pero...

-nada de peros, Hyuuga Neji, es lógico que este nerviosa, yo me puse igual cuando te retrazaste en aquella misión y eso que solo fue por dos días, te imaginas pasar tres años sin verme?

-supongo que es casi lo mismo.

-no seas terco y dame la razón, es lo mismo.

-oye desde cuando esos dos se llevan tan bien?- pregunto Ino ha Lee que estaba cerca.

-aunque me lo preguntes a mi no puedo decirte con certeza, un día aparecieron tratándose así y desde entonces no hay quien los calme, pero una cosa es segura solo Tenten logra sacar esa chispa de vida en Neji. Yosh, me alegro tanto por ellos, finalmente están viviendo la llama de la juventud.

-he si lo que tu digas- alego Ino mientras se alejaba de su lado.

Era cuestión de tiempo lo que quedaba por esperar, pero a pesar de saberlo todos, absolutamente todos esperaban ansioso la llegada de quien, cuando pequeños, era el numero uno en sorprender a todos los residentes de Konoha.

-tranquila Hinata, ya veras que en el momento menos esperado estando aun a un kilómetro de distancia empezara ha…

- Hinata Chan!!!!!!!! Sakura Chan!!!!!!- se escucho desde lejos a las afueras de la villa.

-gritar- concluyo Sakura escuchando el resultado de su interrupción.

-tan escandaloso como siempre, no ha cambiado nada en estos anos.

-y seguirá igual Kakashi, ni que pasaran mil anos cambiaria- agrego Tsunade.

A lo lejos se podía observar una mancha negra con anaranjado agitar su manos y saltando intentando que su saludo fuese observado desde tal distancia.

Fue cuestión de segundos que el chico rubio llegase hasta la entrada donde sus amigos y seres queridos le esperaban, la verdad que no sabia como actuar o reaccionar con aquellos que alguna vez reencontró en Konoha, aun era demasiado temprano para decir que las heridas no dolían, y sabia que ese reencuentro, en especial, abriría nuevamente aquellas que se negaban ha cicatrizar.

Ahora frente a frente, les miraba como si nunca les volviese ha ver, los contemplaba cada uno de sus rasgos cambiados, al mismo tiempo que contemplaba cada par de ojos que le miraban con cariño y felicidad en ellos.

-Naruto- finalmente pronuncio una de aquellas personas que le observaban ahora.

-estoy de regreso- logro articular entre sentimientos de felicidad y alegría, al igual que tristeza y profundo dolor.

-Bienvenido- se escucho una voz mayor, una mujer le daba la bienvenida, lo cual causo de que el la observara desde el lugar de su llegada.

-Tsunade Obaa chan, que milagro verte, no haz cambiado nada- comento divertido para despejar esa sensación de querer huir en ese mismo instante.

-oye, mocoso, tenme mas respeto soy la Hokage ahora, por tanto me debes fidelidad y respeto, mira que yo viniendo a darte la bienvenida en mi tan valioso tiempo y tu saliéndome con esto, que se podía esperar de las enseñanza del viejo de Jiraiya.

-a mi no me eches la culpa Tsunade, el chico lo a aprendido solo.

-si y tu no eres suficientemente buen maestro como para corregirlo, es mas creo que le aumentas su peculiar "conocimiento"

-ha, puras palabras tuyas.

Así siguieron peleando este par de legendarios Sannins, mientras el resto que compartía aquel encuentro les observaba con cierta decepción en el rostro.

-déjenlos, es su forma de decirse cuanto se extrañaron mutuamente- hablo otra voz desde la sombra de un árbol cercano.

-Kakashi sensei- pronuncio el recién llegado.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Naruto, Konoha ya se estaba volviendo bastante aburrida sin ti por estos lados- comento mientras guardaba el libro en su bolsillo- no has cambiado casi nada- le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello en forma cariñosa.

-tu tampoco, sensei, veo que sigues obsesionado con esos libros.

-que te puedo decir es mi vida, no puedo cambiar costumbres de la noche a la mañana.

-tsk, que problemático- se escucho una voz desde atrás de todos los ahí reunidos, a la cual Naruto no tardo en identificar.

-si, también a mi me da gusto verte Shikamaru- pronuncio en voz alta para que le pudiese escuchar.

-discúlpalo, es un maleducado- le defendió una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, quien Naruto identifico como Ino, la eterna/amiga rival de Sakura.- se bienvenido, de nuevo Naruto- le saludo con una flamante sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que obligaba a su otro compañero ha dejar de comer y saludara.

Por otro lado el equipo de Kurenai también le saludaba a su manera, claro si se podía llamar saludo al hecho de que Akamaru se le abalanzara y se echara sobre el sin dejarlo levantarse del suelo.

-ya Akamaru déjalo respirar, ven aquí chico- llamo la voz de Kiba a un muy feliz cachorro que ya no era tan cachorro.

-vaya, Kiba, Akamaru ha crecido mucho, ya no es el perrito que solía ver con tigo.

-de verdad, yo lo veo igual, pero en dado caso bienvenido Naruto.

-gracias Kiba, y considera en comprarte lentes, por que poco tiene de Igual.

-Bienvenido.-Se escucho una muy seria y gruesa voz saludar al rubio

este intento encontrar con la mirada la dueño de aquel saludo, pero solo encontró a un chico con lentes para el sol, y una chaqueta que cubría casi todo su rostro.

-gracias supongo, etto, etto, etto, disculpa quien eres tu?- pregunto mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca, pues no había reconocido al chico.

-Soy Shino- contesto serio el otro.

-ha Shino- dijo mientras impactaba su puño contra la palma de su mano, para luego susurrarle al oído ha Kiba- quien es Shino?

El otro solo logro mirarlo con cierta diversión y al mismo tiempo con preocupación pues conocía a su compañero de equipo y sabia que escucho la pregunta del rubio.

La atención del recién llegado luego se poso en los maestros de los grupos, era lógico que ya no eran gennins, pero en el rango que los diferenciaba era en lo ultimo que quería pensar en ese momento, sonrió como modo de saludo a los mayores y luego miro como el equipo del cejotas, como el lo llamaba le saludaba a su peculiar manera desde una distancia prudente.

Contemplo como Lee le hacia señas y gestos en pos de la Juventud según le entendió, su compañera de equipo a quien recordaba solo por su peculiar peinado le saludaba con una sonrisa y agitaba su mano mientras la otra le ocultaba tras de si, gesto que llamo la atención pues al seguir el rastro de la dirección del brazo pudo ver como un segundo brazo que no le pertenecía a la chica iba en el mismo camino, busco a quien iba dirigido el gesto de la Kunouchi, y fu susto grande cuando se encontró una par de ojos color perla serios que le miraban con detenimiento, sitio por un momento el escalofrió recorrerle todo su cuerpo ante esos ojos que parecían escudriñarle todo su ser, cuando percibió una suave y mínima torcedura en los labios de aquel que le miraba, conocía al chico del argos cabellos castaños y sabia que aunque quisiera no podía cambiar el frió ímpetu en su rostro, y sin embargo le deidacaba una sonrisa, si es que se le podía llamar, así.

Aunque algo también le decía de que esa sonrisa no era solo por el saludo que le debía y que no pronunciaría, algo divertía al joven heredero de la rama secundaria de los

Hyuuga y se preguntaba que era tan gracioso como para hacer sonreír y divertir al frió témpano de hielo que era Neji.

Fue entonces cuando cayo en cuanta que un segundo par de ojos color perla le miraban desde atrás del joven, y recordó que uno de los mas anhelados rostros que quería ver no mas pisara nuevamente el suelo de Konoha, un no lo había visto. Desvió su mirada ha aquella penetrante, pero a la vez dulce y tierna que tenia su dueña quien le observaba un tanto tímida y sonrojada desde la distancia, poniendo como escudo a su propio primo de por medio.

Su semblante cambio a uno lleno de alegría, aprehensión y tranquilidad, quien tanto soñó con ver ahora la tenia casi frente de si observándole como lo hacia en tiempos que el compartía la academia con ella, observándole como hacia algunos años a su regreso, con aquella inocencia tan característica de ella, con aquel deje de personalidad tan único que lo había enamorado tan locamente de ella.

-Hinata- pronuncio casi en susurro mientras su rostro dibujaba una muy flamante sonrisa- Hinata- pronuncio nuevamente esta vez mas enérgico que antes y mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas pues no podía contener la felicidad que desbordaba

-Na...Naruto Kun- articulo la timida chica quien aun le observaba desde atrás de Neji.

Este al ver que su prima no actuaba, y no sabia si era por la impresión o por la timidez, se hizo a un lado para que el aludido frente a le observara la joya mas valiosa que tenia el clan Hyuuga y que el tenia el honor de proteger, dejando a la vista a una alta y muy bien proporcionada joven de largos cabellos azul negro y brillantes ojos perla con cierto rubor en sus mejillas que le sonreía tiernamente al rubio delante de el.

-Hinata- dijo con alergia, mientras corría a su encuentro y la tomaba entre sus brazos, Mi Hinata, al fin te puedo ver de nuevo- dijo en medio de su alegría- eras un de los primeros rostros que deseaba ver y eres de los últimos, no sabes cuanto espere este momento- decía mientras aun la tenia entre sus brazos y ella correspondía aquel gesto.

-Has regresado a mi Naruto Kun- decía ella mientras lloraba en medio del abrazo- no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, cuanto soñé con este momento.

-estoy en casa Hinata- articulo el rubio, aun sosteniéndola sin querer dejarle ir.

-se bienvenido-. Contesto esta mientras le tomaba como quien temía que se escapara de nuevo.

La escena era contemplada por todos aquellos que habían llegado ha recibirlo, por un segundo mas permanecieron fundidos en el abrazo y cuando se separaron Naruto delicadamente retiro los rastros de lagrimas de los ojos aperlados de su querida novia.

Esta le sonrió como solía hacerlo, para luego tomarle la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y decirle- es verdad que añoraste verme, tanto como yo desee poder abrazarte como antes, pero aun tienes a alguien que te ha esperado tanto o mas que yo, Naruto kun- dijo mientras sonreía y le miraba la duda reflejada en sus azules ojos, para luego continuar- tienes una hermana que aun te espera- le aclaro mientras miraba en dirección de un árbol de Sakura cercano donde ya hacia la mencionada observando el momento y no queriendo arruinar la felicidad de su amiga ni de su rubio hermano.

El aludido miro en dirección donde ya hacia recostada Sakura en contra del árbol, quien le sonreía con ternura y felicidad, aunque también pudo observar como dos ríos de lagrimas surcaban por su rostro.

Le contemplo desde el lugar que ahora ocupaba pues intentaba reunir todas sus fuerzas y valor para enfrentar nuevamente aquellos opacos y faltos de vida ojos verdes que alguna vez perdieron su brillo sin que el pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo.

Decidido exhalo un suspiro al viento y soltó el agarre de aquella cálida mano mientras caminaba en dirección de aquella chica pelirosa quien bajo la mirada para limpiarse las lagrimas y esperar que el llegase.

-y tu no me saludas Sakura chan?- dijo mientras tomaba posición delante de ella.

-bienvenido Naturo, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- le comento mientras lo abrazaba cálidamente, abrazo que duro pocos segundos pues el quería ver el rostro de ella quien le sonreía feliz de poder verle nuevamente, pero con la tristeza reflejada en cada lagrima que ella derramaba, era lógico que los dos pensaran que era un bienvenida incompleta- el también estaría feliz de ver que regresaste con bien.. pronuncio mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba escapar mas lagrimas.

El lo sabia, ha Sakura no la había visto desde una semana antes de su partida, y en aquella ocasión ninguno de los dos hablo, ninguno dijo nada y ninguno exteriorizo su sufrimiento ni su sentir, un leve ten cuidado en tu viaje y un volveré fue todo lo que se dijeron tres años atrás antes de su partida, ya que ninguno había preguntado por el dolor del otro.

-Sakura- tembló su voz al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga, por mas que quería no podía evitar derrumbar sus murallas de protección forjadas en estos años al verla ha ella, pues le había prometido protegerla en todo lo que pudiera.

Bajo su mirada buscando las esmeraldas faltas de brillo de su amiga, casi hermana, y se encontró con sus propias lagrimas que ahora surcaban abiertamente su rostro,

-Sakura- le llamo nuevamente, esta simplemente se dejo llevar por el abrazo del chico quien intentaba brindar consuelo ha las mas afectada de aquella situación, mientras intentaba encontrar fuerzas propias para cesar su llanto.

Los que miraban desde lejos aquella reunión fraternal también luchaban por contener sus propias lagrimas, pues estaban concientes que era el primer paso para dejar ir dolorosos recuerdos, mientras rezaban que aquello que se aproximaba en un futuro muy cercano no removiera culpas, dolores y recuerdos que no pudiesen controlar.

A las afueras de Konoha, cuatro figuras altas y cubiertas por las sombras se miraban entre si, no esperaban que su llegada coincidiese con la de aquel chico, y ellos deseaban pasar desapercibidos, habían respondido al llamado de Konoha, y ahora ahi estaban a la espera de poder infiltrarse sin ser detectados o llamar mucho la atención.

Contemplaron una vez mas la escena y se miraron luego entre si, para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de aquel lugar para esperar las tinieblas de la noche que una vez mas seria su fiel aliada.

Sunagakure no Sato

Al mismo tiempo en la aldea oculta de la arena, tres shinobis partían rumbo a lo que habían concretado como una de las reuniones mas peligrosas de todas, pues fueron llamados por una aldea que alegaba existir sin dar pruebas de esta.

-Kazekage sama, tenga cuidado, puede ser una trampa para atraparlo.

-Konoha no haría algo como eso, tenemos un tratado de paz que nos liga ha cumplirlo, cualquier excusa que provocara una traición rompería nuestras alianzas y no se arriesgarían a una nueva guerra ninja, después de todo aun no terminamos de levantar la reputación de ambas villas.

-mi hermano es testarudo, pero por ello vamos nosotros con el, verdad Kankuro?

-Si Abuela Shijo, no te preocupes, lo mas que podría pasar es que nos veamos envueltos en las elecciones de los nuevos exámenes ninjas y que sepamos unas cuantas verdades.

-aun así no esta de mas advertirlo, sabes que Gaara no es cualquier Kazekage.

-y tu crees que Konoha también pondría en riesgo a su bijuu legendario, yo no lo creo, confía un poco en Konoha, debemos darnos la oportunidad de olvidar y perdona Abuela Shijo.

-Kankuro, Temari, Kazekage sama, cuídense, esperamos su regreso a salvo.

-el consejo queda ha cargo, no me decepcionen Abuela Shijo.

-valla en paz Kazekage.

En los limites del bosque del país del fuego, dos shinobis llegaban a el punto de encuentro de su misión encomendada.

-es aquí?- pregunto el mas joven de los dos.

-Si Sai, es el lugar señalado, si mi sentido no me engaña en tres días mas nos reuniremos con los enviados de Saigogakure no Sato, y por fin sabremos que verdad esconden sus palabras o si podemos confiar en ellos.

-espero que valga la pena este encuentro.

-yo también Sai, yo también.

* * *

La verdad a pesar de ser un capitulo extenso podran ver que sigue siendo una introduccion, aun falta un poco para que veamos la verdadera razon de esta peculiar reunion, pero en el proximo xapitulo nos snetraremos en el arribo de la comitiva de Saigogakure no Sato, que por cierto debo aclarar no existe en la version original, al menos que yo sepa.

La vez pasada me preguntaron que hacia Sasuke llamandose Yamato, la respuesta es sencilla, he tomado un poco de la actual trama en el manga. y la fundacion de Saigogakure no Sato se basa en cierto personaje que apoarece en el relato de Itachi, no deso dar espoilers, pero sepan que mas adelante tendre que remitirme a ellos.

Yamato, se lo puse yo por que en teoria existe un miembro de la familia Sensu que responde ha este nombre, ademas que estaba cprta de imaginacion, estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarlo pues tendre problemas al referirme ha Yamato Sensei , y Sasuke bajo este nombre, alguna idea de un buen nombre que le ponga? es bien resividoen mi trama original era el hermano gemelo de Akari, y por el momento lo sigue siendo, pero aun tengo que trabajar en la historia de la desendencia y dinastia de esta familia.

"Sensu" para auquellos que preguntaron es Plegable, Abanico Plegable, por lo cual se puede decir que esta muy vinculado a la Familia Uchiha, pero no adelanto mas sino pierde la gracia del fic.

Nuevamente mil gracias por leer y mil Gracias a Shadow Noir Wing por prestarme su persoanje, ya veremos como sigue la trama, y mil gracias por los Reviews. espero no desepcionar con esta trama.


	3. Saigogakure No Sato

La verdad, que puedo decir, Lo siento mucho, quizas? pero es que estaba en un completo bloqueo, y creo que aun estoy en medio de pleno bloqueo, pero aqui esta el tercer capitulo, esperando que sea de su agrado y sobre todo esperando no retrasarme de nuevo, por cierto hay una aclaracion que deben leer, asi que por favor leanla.

**Disclaimer: **

-Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría, esta historia no esta hecha confines de lucro, simplemente es para entretenerlos a ustedes al leerla, y a una servidora al escribirla.

-el personaje de Uzumaki Alexis no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece ha la gran escritora que es Shadow Noir Wing. Para mayor información del personaje visitar su profile.

-el personaje de Sensu Akari, es de mi creación, no existe ni existirá en la trama original de Naruto.

Sin mas que agregar por el momento, dando gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta idea de su servidora, me despido.

**Advertencia:**

En capitulos pasados el nombre clave dado ha Sasuke era "Yamato" (Bueno no teniamucha inspiracion entonces), a partir de este capitulo ese nombre sera suplantado por "Tsubaru", espero no causar ningun problema con ello, gracias.

Atte. _**Ariane de Virgo**_

* * *

**Saigogakure no Sato**

En el interior de los bosques mas peligrosos del país del fuego, aquellos que guardaban relación con extrañas muertes y desapariciones, desde humildes campesinos, viajeros y civiles que transitaban por la zona, hasta importantes y poderosos shinobis, que en el pasado se internaron en las inmediaciones de este bosque.

Se había escuchado el rumor, incontables veces de que ese bosque era habitado por los principales demonios de antiguos cuentos, pues generalmente estaban plagados de sombras e incontables fuentes de poderosos chacras, un bosque, en el cual lo que más poblaba eran felinos y caninos de indescriptible tamaño, guiados por poderosas sombras que ahuyentarían hasta el mas valiente de los shinobis de las poderosas aldeas ninjas.

Lo cierto es de que ese bosque, plagado por míticas bestias, temido por todos, y hasta cierto punto exiliado del resto del mundo ninja, ocultaba el mas grande secreto de todos, entre su follaje y su peculiar paisaje, ya hacia oculta a la vista de todos, entre las rocas y peñascos de la única montaña, lo que ahora era el tema de discusión entre los lideres de las aldeas, Saigogakure no Sato, Aldea Ninja de extremos cuidados y que hasta el día de hoy no existía rastro alguno que confirmara su existencia.

La cual se preparaba para llevar a cabo los preparativos en la futura ausencia de sus dos lideres dentro de sus puertas, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo para que Saigo dejase de ser un simple mito y se convirtiera en la realidad que siempre ha estado presente entre las sombras de las pasadas guerras.

-supongo que debes estar feliz, verdad? Todo sale según tus planes.

-feliz no seria la palabra que yo elegiría para usarla en esta situación.

-de algún modo llego a creer que preferirás el resguardarte dentro de estas paredes ha enfrentar lo que se viene.

-hmp…

-en fin solo venia ha comentarte que todos los preparativos ya están listos, partiremos en cuanto tu y Akari estén listos.

-entiendo iré ha buscarla en cuanto termine de revisar estos papeles.

-en serio que no comprendo como puedes desperdiciar tu vida de esta forma, hay gente que te ama y espera tu regreso, y a ti solo te preocupa esta ridícula venganza.

-ya hemos hablado de esto antes y no creo que sea el mejor momento de hacerlo.

-para ti nunca es el mejor momento, pero espero estés consiente de las consecuencias de los futuros actos.

-Alexis…

-ya lo se, ya lo se, mejor me callo, pero hombre no esta de mas preocuparse por el bienestar de mi Kage, verdad? por ello no puedes culparme.

-Alexis…

-ok, ok, me voy, aun tengo que asegurarme que las cosas estén listas para nuestra partida, y tu deberías de ir buscando a tu hermana, tenemos hasta el atardecer para salir, y si no viajamos con las sombras de la noche se nos hará muy difícil llegar al lugar citado ha tiempo.

-… la buscare en cuanto termine.

-puedo mandar a que la busquen si estas muy ocupado.

-prefiero hacerlo yo.

-ok, pero apresúrate en ese caso.

-…

-con su permiso, Shikage, me retiro.

Al salir de aquel despacho no pudo evitar contemplar una vez mas, la figura de aquel chico que a pesar de su edad llevaba las riendas de una de las villas mas peligrosas que habían existido en el mundo ninja, tenia un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo, y hasta cierto punto la aprehensión por aquel chico había aumentado, no podía evitar compararle con su hermano, por lo que sabia de el tenían la misma edad y aunque eran completamente opuestos, suponiendo a como ella recordaba a su hermanito , si algo le pasaba ha este chico, nunca se perdonaría a si misma, a demás, el chico, ese chico que ya hacia delante suyo con porte y seriedad dignas de un ninja muy experimentado, le recordaba tanto ha el, a quien a pesares del tiempo aun no podía sacarlo de su mente, de sus recuerdos, y mucho menos de su corazón.

-confió en que los dioses estén de tu lado, y tu puedas burlar nuevamente… ese pacto que tienes con la muerte.

Cuatro sombras nuevamente se escurrían silenciosas por los tejados de Konoha, a las primeras sombras formadas por la caída de la noche, habían abandonado su escondite improvisado en el bosque, e ingresado sin ser detectados por aquellas enormes puertas de Konohagakre no sato, su prioridad era ingresar sin ser detectados, reunirse con el Hokage, observar la situación y regresar a su base. No era tan difícil, o al menos eso suponían ellos.

-No pensé regresar ha esta villa, Hum... no por estos motivos.

-Tobi, piensa lo mismo, Tobi esta de acuerdo con Deidara sempai.

-Ya cállate Tobi, nos escucharan hasta suna, hum

-A si que esta es la famosa Konoha. No parece muy distinta a las demás villas.

-Estamos aquí por una misión, no de paseo...

Nuevamente guardaron silencio, de salto en salto disipaban toda prueba de su presencia, ni siquiera los AMBUs pudieron detectarles, y ahora su destino estaba mas cerca.

-es esa?- pregunto uno de los integrantes.

-la torre del Hokage, hum

-no pierdan mas el tiempo.

Diciendo esto ultimo siguieron en la dirección señalada, si todo salía bien llegarían justo en el momento en que la noche cubra su arribo a la torre.

-Y al final durante todo nuestro trayecto no has dicho nada al respecto de la nota.

-por que no me importa en lo mas mínimo que diga.

-pues pareces demostrar todo lo contrario.

-Sasori.

-dime

-cierra la boca.

Atardecía, las montañas y laderas cercanas a la villa oculta que ellos protegían, pronto caían en penumbras anunciando el inicio de todos los preparativos finales para su partida.

Las puertas de aquella enorme estructura no tardaron en abrirse, de ella salieron el consejo completo dela aldea, al mismo tiempo que detrás de ellos las dos personas mas importantes de aquella aldea.

-Akari Sama, Tsubaru sama- llamo uno e los consejeros.

-regresaremos en cuanto tengamos algo concreto- les comunico Akari.

-tengan cuidado, la aldea no esta lista para perder a uno de sus lideres y mucho menos a los dos.

-confíen en nosotros- hablo el joven Shikage.

-prometan que regresaran ha salvo.- hablo una de las ancianas dentro del consejo.

-hace muchos años aprendí a que no debo hacer promesas que no estoy seguro de poder cumplir, pero haré lo posible. Lo que puedo prometerte es que después de esto el futuro de Saigo y el de Akari estará asegurado.

Diciendo esto ambos hicieron una reverencia ante el consejo que lo veía partir, era un misión y ellos aunque fueran los Kages de aquella aldea, también eran ninjas y su obligación era cumplir cualquier misión al costo que fuera, dieron media vuelta, y se dispusieron ha montar los caballos para ellos dispuestos.

-no te preocupes Oba-chan, el abuelo gobernó sabiamente Saigo por muchos años, y yo tengo pensado hacer lo mismo, además Tsubaru niisan esta con migo.-hablo desde la cabalgadura de su caballo

-en eso es precisamente en lo que confió mi pequeña Akari, el tiempo pasa y esta en mi contra, cada día es prestado para mi, mi único deseo es verte de nuevo, la verdad nunca pensé que te vería partir a ti con ese uniforme, vi a tu abuelo partir y regresar con el mismo, y ahora ruego por que tu hagas lo mismo.

-estaremos bien, Karura sama, Akari regresara a salvo.- hablo Tsubaru desde su propio caballo

-Tsubaru, protégela, y protégete a ti, también deseo ver que regreses, junto con ese uniforme, sano y salvo, hazlo por el, el destino ya me arrebato a uno de mis nietos, no quiero perder a otro.

-regresaremos por el bienestar de Saigogakure no sato, como te lo dije antes, El futuro de Akari y el de Saigo estarán asegurados a su regreso.

-Nos vemos pronto Oba chan, regresare para darle un mejor futuro a nuestra aldea.

Diciendo esto ambos levantaron la vista en dirección a las puertas de Saigo, mientras un grupo seleccionado de Ninjas servirían de escolta, el resto aguardaría a nuevas ordenes dentro de los territorios del país del fuego.

-Todo en orden Yondaime sama, Gondaime sama.

-entendido, Tsubaru, cuando quieras- hablo Akari.

-en marcha- fue la orden que se escucho resonar entre toda la comitiva, la cual a pesar de ser una muy numerosa, era bastante discreta, muchos ninjas saldrían adelantándose ha los demás pues ellos se encargarían de mantener a raya cualquier anomalía a presentarse además de que serian los principales guardianes de sus lideres.

Se podría decir de que tomaban muchas precauciones para quienes eran considerados los mas hábiles y fuerte ninjas de la muerte, pero la razón ya residía en que Saigo no era una aldea como otra, Saigo era un país, o al menos ellos se consideraban uno, los bosque y las montañas que lo rodeaban estaban bajo su protección, por tanto lo principales representantes de dicha villa eran también los príncipes y princesas de dicho lugar, el Kage era el gobernante y si por generaciones los miembros de la principal familia había estado al mando llevando por buen camino su villa, no se iban ha arriesgar a perderlos ahora.

-El sonido de las puertas principales de la villa abrirse indico el inicio del viaje, al unísono los que encabezaban la parte principal de aquel grupo, elevaron dos estandartes, cada uno con los emblemas de los kages al mando.

A la señal de partida, el primer grupo de shinobis salió de Saigo en dirección a los bosques cercanos, para dispersarse en ellos y asegurar el bienestar de los Kages, tenían ordenes de regresar a Saigo en cuanto la reunión concertada con el grupo de Konoha se llevara a cabo, aun no podían permitir de que conocieran el recurso armado que poseían.

El plan era sencillo no mas de Cinco Shinobis acompañarían ha los kages hasta Konoha, una vez dentro solo dos estarían con ellos el resto esperaría ordenes de los tres restantes que aguardarían a las afueras de la villa.

El atronador galope de los caballos de la comitiva central se escucho resonar estruendosamente por aquellas montañas ya cubiertas por la oscuridad, el acceso a la villa solo podía hacerse ha pie, no había otra forma de llegar, incluso tenia que hacerse con extremo cuidado pues habían zonas en las se debía escalar a trabes de los peñascos, era raro que ellos partieran a caballo sabiendo que muy pronto llegarían hasta los peñascos, pero Algo mas de lo que Saigo estaba orgullosa era de la habilidad de sus jinetes y la especial raza de caballos que ellos poseían, entrenados para rendir como si fueran ninjas, escalar o caminos de muy difícil manejo no eran problema para ellos.

Una vez emprendido el viaje, aquellos que se quedaban a la espera de su regreso solo podían observar como lentamente aquel grupo se perdía por la empinada colina que , como muchas otras protegían la villa, rezando por que al momento de abrir esas puertas, sea con la convicción de que sus lideres han regresado sanos y salvos.

Con el grupo, a pesar de lo áspero del terreno y lo empinado de este no parecía tener problemas para sortear uno que otro obstáculo frente a ellos la habilidad de quienes les acompañaban solo era eclipsada por la misma de los kages. Hasta ese momento Alexis que se había quedado atrás, alcanzo con facilidad al primer corcel.

-Llegar hasta el punto de encuentro nos llevaría aproximadamente tres días a pie, a galope, deteniéndonos lo mínimo para descansar seria en día y medio; aunque mi plan si no te molesta es que lleguemos para el amanecer de mañana.

-deteniéndose estrictamente lo necesario, no mas de una para por día, verdad?- sonrió con suficiencia el chico con quien hablaba.

-me conoces, como crees que hago las misiones mas efectivas que cualquiera?

-confió en ti Alexis, has lo que creas mejor para el viaje.

-no sabes el gusto que de tratar con tigo, Yondaime Shikage.

-hmp…

-ok, te dejo solo con tus pensamientos, atención, nuestra meta es llegar para el amanecer, espero mucho de ustedes, el destino de nuestra villa ya hace con nosotros, nos los defraudemos.

Diciendo esto abandonaron lo que eran la base de aquellas montanas, cubiertas ya por las estrellas que eran el único testigo de su viaje, muy pronto aquello para lo que se habían estado preparando, se desataría, y ellos tenían que estar listos para sobrellevar lo que fuera.

Las luces poco a poco brindaban la sensación de tranquilidad que solo Konoha y otras aldeas ocultas podían lograr, sin embargo esa paz estaba siendo amenazada, de algún modo u otro la Hokage lo presentía, algo le decía que había un razón de haber recibido aquella nota semanas atrás, algo que ese misterioso kage sabia, algo que podría ser la diferencia entre la gloria o la derrota, y eso nadie se lo quitaba de la cabeza, eso era lo que pensaba mientras observaba Konoha desde las ventanas de su oficina.

-supongo que muchas veces tu también estuviste aquí, con preguntas similares, verdad, viejo?- pregunto al aire sin espera de una respuesta- nunca comprendí la razón de estos grandes ventanales, pero ahora creo que la se, querías asegurarte que nunca perderías de vista la razón de tu trabajo…

Miro una vez mas en dirección a uno de los barrios mas concurridos de Konoha, no hacia mucho que vio partir a todos los jóvenes ninjas rumbo a uno de esos restaurantes, a pesar de las distintas pruebas que demostraban un nuevo problema, ella quería permitirles disfrutar tanto como les fuera posible, después de todo, no todos los días regresa un hijo perdido de Konoha.

-dejemos que disfruten por ahora, mientras puedan, además ustedes y yo tenemos asunto que atender, verdad caballeros

Mientras decía esto, daba media vuelta para quedar frente a cuatro sombras que le esperaban de pie frente a la puerta.

-Los esperaba, han tardado más de lo que creía.

-llegamos por la mañana, pero no queríamos arruinar el momento, hum.

-debería agradecer que hemos respondido a su llamado, nuestra organización no es muy pasiva, sabe?

-conozco perfectamente su organización a lo que se dedican, así que se del tema, lo que no se, es quien es usted?

-El líder no nos dejo venir sin el, pero Tobi cree que no era necesario.

-Tobi guarda silencio, hum

-Hemos venido los mismos de la ultima vez, Tsunade sama, quien nos acompaña es Sasori

-ya, supongo que son disposiciones de su organización.

-Pues si, recibimos su mensaje, hum; para que nos requería? No lo decía el mensaje.

-no podía tratarlo así como así en un mensaje tan riesgoso, contactarlos a ustedes deja muchos cabos sueltos.

-estamos aquí, lo que tenga que decir dígalo.

-no cambias Itachi, pero en fin supongo que te interesa tanto a los de esta villa como a ti.

-…

-lo que tengo que decir es largo, lo mejor es que se pongan cómodos, esto durara un buen tiempo.

Los ahí presentes se miraron entre si, la reacción de la Hokage les decía que era algo muy importante, y a la vez demasiado serio como para no tomar en cuanta sus endurecidas facciones, y mas esa fija mirada en su compañero. Lago le decía ha Itachi, que muy posiblemente lo que a continuación escucharía no le gustaría nada.

La luz del sol se filtraba por la empolvada cortina que cubría aquella ventana. Dándole a conocer al actual ocupante de esa habitación que un nuevo día había iniciado.

-que alguien apague la luz, Dttebayo- fue lo único que se escucho en aquel cuarto.

-hey chico, piensas quedarte ha dormir todo el día.

-no me molestes zorro de pacotilla, es demasiado temprano hasta para ti.

-y así quieres convertirte en Hokage, despabila chico, un ninja tan flojo como tu no llegara nunca ha tal puesto.

-calla, endemoniado zorro, eso es algo que no te incumbe

-yo hablo cuando a mi se me de la gana.

-dormido molestabas menos.

-ya despierta de una buena vez… llevas durmiendo desde que llegamos y eso fue hace dos días

-Y eso a ti que te molesta, déjame dormir que el viaje fue largo y cansado.

-Condenado chico, quieres despertar de una vez a mi no se me antoja quedarme en este cuartucho de mala muerte de nuevo, Despierta!!

-estoy despierto y todo gracias ti, molestia de nueve colas, zorro desgraciado que lo único que sabe es fastidiarme la vida.

-reconócelo chico sin mi tu vida seria aburrida.

-sin ti mi vida seria normal

-ya quisieras… per cambiando de tema, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

-lo hubieras hecho mientras dormía, no necesitas tenerme despierto para hacerlo

-…

-¿? Hmm… de acuerdo Zorro de que quieres hablar.

-algo extraño sucede en este mundo… algo se avecina. Y el mundo de los espíritus lo anuncia.

-ha por eso estabas tan intranquilo últimamente, ya decía yo de que era raro hablar con tigo tan seguido.

-pon mas seriedad en el asunto chico, lo que viene es serio, algo no esta bien, hay un desequilibrio muy drástico y no es bueno.

-realmente no se como entenderlo… como lo sabes, se que eres un espíritu, pero acaso te dan una señal o que?

-Chico, míralo desde este punto de vista, últimamente tu tienes sueños raros, que no comprendes y a la vez no te dicen nada, pues así yo también tengo ese tipo de cosas, que pueden significar un presajio o una advertencia de lo que vendrá.

-comprendo, oye, solo una pregunta…

-¿?

-tu suenas?

-condenado niño, si tan solo pudiera…

Sin embargo el llamado a la puerta de aquel cuarto interrumpe tan amena conversación, haciendo que el vinculo entre espíritu y humano se rompiese.

-lo siento zorro, lo mejor es que regreses a dormir, ya después hablaremos.

Un nuevo llamado interrumpe ha Naruto.

-voy, voy, por que tanta insistencia?…- dijo mientras abría al puerta de aquella habitación

-Naruto- llamo una voz de por si bastante molesta, para luego dejarle caer un golpe directo en la cabeza.

-itataa!, eso duele, que forma de saludo es esa Sakura?- le recrimino mientras sobaba la parte afectada.

-Naruto sabes el tiempo que llevo llamando a tu departamento? Tengo mejores osas que hacer que simplemente esperar a que tú te dignes en abrirme la puerta.-dijo mientras le propinaba un segundo golpe.

-ya deja de golpearme Sakura- le rogó nuevamente. Sin embargo al no recibir respuesta miro en dirección de su compañera.- Sakura?

-hay cosas que por mas que pasen los años no cambian he Naruto?- le dijo mientras le miraba con cariño.

-es verdad, a pesar del tiempo hay cosas que no cambian, como mi gusto por dormir hasta tarde y el tuyo por golpearme y gritarme por no abrirte la puerta a la primera.

-si, precisamente eso es lo que yo pienso- dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.- al igual que tu gusto por desayunar Ramen aunque sean las tres de la tarde- rió por lo bajo, mientras veía como su compañero buscaba desesperadamente en su mochila el tan preciado ramen.

-a poco es tan tarde?- pregunto incrédulo Naruto mientras triunfante preparaba su desayuno.

-no, son las diez de la mañana- tembló su voz, lo que ocasiono que Naruto le observara nuevamente.

-Sakura- susurro por lo bajo.

-gomen, gomen, no es momento para ponerse sentimental- se disculpo mientras frotaba sus ojos con las manos, pues de algún modo u otro estar juntos les daba una sensación de vació.

-quieres Ramen- pregunto Naruto, mas en el afán de cambiar la conversación que de realmente ofrecer su desayuno.

-no gracias, ya desayune, además tu eres el único que come eso en el desayuno, hay no espera, también es en el almuerzo y en la cena.

-yo no critico tus gustos culinarios.

-jaja, es verdad, pero mejor te das prisa, tenemos algo importante que hacer, por eso he venido ha buscarte.

-haceg? Que tegnmenos we haceg?- hablo.

-Naruto no hables con la boca llena de comida, primero traga y después pregunta.- reprendió Sakura- pero bueno ya que entendí tu pregunta te la respondo, Tsunade sensei me mando a buscarte.

-Oba chan, para que me quiere a mi?- pregunto una vez termino de comer.

-Naruto, hoy temprano antes del amanecer, llego un mensaje de el grupo encomendado a reunirse con los enviados de Saigo.

-¿?- le miro Naruto. Al ver que no le comprendía, continúo.

-Yamato Sensei es el encargado de esta misión, el junto con Sai están en eswt6os momentos cumpliéndola.

-YA ve, ya decía yo que era raro no ver al "sonrisas" por estos lares.

-deja eso, Naruto, lo importante es lo que viene a continuación; El mensaje afirma que llegaran dentro de pocas horas por lo cual Tsunade sama...me...mando...ha...bus...que rayos haces Naruto?- se interrumpió a si misma mientras veía como su compañero iba como una ráfaga de un lado para otro.

-Estoy listo, vamos Sakura Chan- dijo mientras la tomaba cual arrastra un saco de papas.

-Espera, Naruto, Espera que yo puedo caminar sola, espera, te he dicho... espera!!

En las ya tan concurridas puertas principales de Konoha, un grupo muy selecto de miembros de esa villa ya hacían a la espera, habían sido convocados por la Hokage, quien a pesar de la corta edad de muchos de los presentes, no confiaba mas que en ese grupo de Shinobis y Kunouchis quienes habían demostrado mayor valía que sus mejores ANBUs; por ello quería, y deseaba que solo ellos estuvieran presentes.

-Donde rayos esta Naruto?

Aunque claro algunos deseaban en ese momento estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí junto a la Hokage.

-Tsunade sama, por favor no pierda la calma, Sakura san ya fue por ella.- hablo Shisune, quien en el transcurso de los tres años había sido llamada para asistir a la nueva Hokage de Konoha.

-Si no aparece a la de ya, lo suspenderé de las futuras misiones rango A y B, y solo le daré misiones Rango D- hablo entre dientes mientras su enojo se hacia mas perceptible.

-mira que llegar tarde, ni Kakashi sensei se ha atrasado tanto- comento Ino mientras miraba de reojo al aludido.

-no me miren a mi, yo no lo entrene, no soy o el culpable, en dado caso será Hiraiya sama.

-En eso este bueno para nada tiene razón- concordó la Hokage sin molestarse en mirar al pobre de Kakashi- el unico culpable de su falta de educación, eres tu Hiraiya.

-No soy niñero de nadie, como si tu hubieses podido hacer un mejor trabajo.

-Por supuesto que si, sino ahí tienes ha Sakura como ejemplo.

-Tsunade sensei- se escucho a lo lejos

-ya era hora- mascullo por lo bajo Tsunade.

-perdona Tsunade sensei, pero me costo mucho despertarlo, y mas aun traerlo.

-por que lo arrastras así?- pregunto curiosa Shisune al ver como llevaba al rubio.

-ha, esto, no tiene importancia, digamos que es un desquite, una retribución por su manera tan cordial de sacarme fuera de su casa.- dijo mientras dejaba caer al pobre Naruto frente a los demás ahí reunidos.

-Sakura da miedo, se parece mucho ha Tsunade sama- se escucho el comentario por parte de Kiba ha Chouji.

-supongo que al ser maestra y alumna algo deben tener en común- articulo por lo bajo Neji.

-que problemático- contribuyo a la platica Shikamaru.

Sin embargo en ese momento el movimiento de un árbol cercano les llamo la atención, también aquellas sombras ocultas en la espesura de la oscuridad brindada por el bosque, miraron en dirección al árbol que causaba tal expectación.

De entre los árboles, una sombra negra de singular tamaño alzo el vuelo en dirección al camino que conducía a las puertas de Konoha, negra como la misma noche, y orgullosa con su porte, demostrando su 1.85 mt de envergadura, se mantenía atenta sobre ellos mientras planeaba en la corriente de aire que pasaba sobre la villa, nada la movía, y parecía una sombra estática sobre sus cabeza ha unos considerables 20 mts sobre el suelo. Los ahí presentes la observaron encumbrarse mas alto aun el cielo, para después, pasados pocos segundos escuchar un chillido típico de esa ave, inundar completamente cada rincón de la villa, de una forma u otra todos tuvieron el presentimiento de que ese agudo canto era de felicidad.

A los pocos segundos ese ruido se vio olvidado por un nuevo sonido que se aproximaba a toda velocidad en dirección donde ellos se encontraban. Eran cascos, indiscutiblemente eran cascos, atronador sonido de galope aproximarse hasta las puertas de su villa, y a pesar de que habían recibido el anuncia a muy tempranas horas del arribo de tan especial grupo, ninguno bajo la guardia, podría ser una emboscada en su propia villa, ya que aun no confiaban en que fuesen ciertas las palabras escritas en aquella nota.

Sin embargo en cuestión de segundos y adelantándose al grupo que esperaban arribar dos sombras aparecieron delante de la Hokage.

-Yamato, Sai- llamo esta a aquellos que ya hacían delante de ella en reverencia de respeto a su persona.

-Hai, Tsunade sama, la misión resulto tal y como fue planeado de ante mano, sin embargo el adelanto de la misión fue petición del grupo de Saigogakure no sato, el cual llego dos días antes de lo previsto.

-por ello es que el mensaje llego tan a destiempo, comprendo, buen trabajo Yamato, Sai, y bienvenidos de nuevo.

-Sai!!- se escucho un grito escandaloso de entre los presentes. El aludido miro en dirección donde se encontraba Sakura y Hinata, pero al ver que no era ninguna de ellas quien lo saludaba observo con mas atención al lado de Hinata, y justo ahí encontró al responsable de tal grito.

-ha eres tu- sonrió como siempre lo hacia.

-Baka, como que soy yo?, claro que soy yo.

-precisamente ha eso me refería- sonrió de nuevo.

-Tu sonrisa me enferma- añadió mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-también me da gusto verte Naruto kun- sonrió una vez mas.

Sin embargo un nuevo chillido proveniente de los cielos y el veloz movimiento de esa ave dirigirse en picada contra el suelo es lo que les interrumpió.

Velozmente y en cuestión de segundos, aquel halcón negro se abalanzo con las garras en señal de desafió en contra de algo, o alguien que estaba en su mira, pero el ataque nunca llego, ya que un brazo se alzo sobre ellos, en el cual grácilmente el ave se poso sin siquiera rasguñar la tela que cubría a su posible dueño.

Miraron en dirección a las puertas de Konoha en donde un grupo de no mas de cinco personas les miraban desde lo alto de sus caballos, tres de ellos delante de los otros dos, parecía mirar con cierto recelo a los ninjas mas fuertes de Konoha.

Pero aquel silencio fue roto, por la misma hokage que reacciono primero a los demás.

-Enviados de Saigogakure no sato supongo?- pregunto a las cinco personas delante de ella.

Uno de los caballos abandono el grupo y se aproximo lentamente hasta cierta y prudente distancia, para luego desmontar y proceder a mirar a los ahí reunidos.

-Gondaime Hokage supongo?- pregunto mientras observaba a la rubia delante de ella.

-Así es, y tu eres?- pregunto a quien a sus sospechas se trataba de una mujer pues el timbre de voz era mas agudo que el de un hombre, pero la mascara que cubría la mitad de la cara le impedía corroborar que fuese así.

-Mis respetos Hokage sama, Segunda al mando de los escuadrones de Saigogakure no sato, rango Shinigami, en sus especulaciones considerada como un ANBU, por nombre respondo ha "Damaru", a sus ordenes.

-Shinigami?- pregunto por lo bajo Kakashi al resto de los maestros presentes. Sin embargo al parecer fue escuchado por esa persona, ya que recibió una respuesta no esperada.

-Hai, un dios de la muerte si desean entenderlo de esa forma. Como fue solicitado por Konoha, nosotros conformamos Saigo, esperamos que con esto sus dudas sean disipadas.

-comprendo, Damaru san, sean usted y su escuadrón bienvenidos ha Konoha, yo como Hokage abro las puertas de la villa para ustedes, y supongo que usted debe estar a cargo de la misión, es decir ser el responsable del grupo.

-hai, en parte es verdad lo que dice, soy responsable del éxito de esta misión, sin embargo no soy el principal representante que ustedes esperaban, yo solo me encargo de la seguridad de aquellos enviados para tal fin.

-perdona, podrías explicarte- interrumpió la misma Hokage.

-Hokage sama, ellos son las personas que usted estaba esperando- menciono mientras abría paso al resto de los recién llegados.

Los demás también les miraron, dos de los cuatro restantes se ubicaban delante portando los estandartes que les representaban, y los otros dos, les miraban desde la distancia sobre sus monturas. Lo impresionante fue ver las vestimentas que estos portaban, pues de algún modo u otro les recordaban a la de los kages de las aldeas. Y sobre todo al sentir la mirada que ambos dirigían oculta bajo la protección de los sombreros que portaban, aunque finalmente levantaron su vista dejaron ver su rostro, o al menos eso esperaban.

Uno de ellos, el que portaba la indumentaria de color blanco les miro con cierta gracia, mientras el otro sostenía en su brazo al ave que segundos antes se había posado en el, portaba una mascara muy parecida ha la de Kakashi, pues era de tela y provenía desde el cuello de su ropa, y esta de mas decir que era todo lo contrario al anterior pues su indumentaria era de color negro de pies ha cabeza.

-un placer conocerle finalmente Hokage sama- se escucho una voz fina saludar ha Tsunade.- no esperaba que la Hokage misma nos recibiera en persona.

Ante estas palabras la misma Hokage miro en dirección de su interlocutor.

-una Chica?- fue la pregunta ahogada que se dejo escuchar por Naruto al corroborar que esa fina voz correspondía ha aquel sujeto vestido de blanco.

-Hai, soy una chica- sonrió muy despreocupada, pero agradecería que me llamases por Akari en lugar de chica- le miro detenidamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa muy infantil.

-Akari sama- le reprendió Damaru al saltarse el protocolo estipulado.

-no tiene nada de malo- contesto en defensa- estamos en su casa, es de mala educación no dar nuestros nombre a los anfitriones-agrego.

Por su parte su compañero tampoco pareció estar de acuerdo con lo dicho, pero simplemente suspiro en señal de cansancio mientras desmontaba, y se situaba al lado de su compañera.

-Hokage sama, respetados ninjas de Konoha, por favor, permítanme presentarles ha los enviados de Saigogakure no sato, y quizás nuestra joya mas valiosa-añadió casi en susurro- Hokage sama, ellos son Yondaime Shikage, Tsubaru Sensu- dijo mientras el aludido hacia una reverencia por respeto-y Gondaime Shikage, Akari Sensu, ambos son los lideres de Saigogakure no sato, es decir son nuestros kages-concluyo.

* * *

Esperando que haya sido de su total agrado, me despido, y sobre todo espero no tardarme tanto para la proxima actualizacion, y claro de mis otros fics tambien,pero los parciales me complican un poco todo, pero no se preocupen de actualizar lo hare. Nos vemos.

Atte. Ariane de Virgo


	4. Anexo III Alexis & Itachi

**Disclaimer: **

-Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría, esta historia no esta hecha confines de lucro, simplemente es para entretenerlos a ustedes al leerla, y a una servidora al escribirla.

-el personaje de Uzumaki Alexis no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece ha la gran escritora que es Shadow Noir Wing. Para mayor información del personaje visitar su profile.

-el personaje de Sensu Akari, es de mi creación, no existe ni existirá en la trama original de Naruto.

Sin mas que agregar por el momento, dando gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta idea de su servidora, me despido.

**Atte. Lelouch V'BXVII**

* * *

_**Anexo III : Alexis & Itachi**_

La noche había caído imponente sobre la cálida Konoha, los establecimientos nocturnos abrían sus puertas a los visitantes, la ciudad cobraba vida tras la llegada de la luna. Y desde lo alto, en los edificios que rodeaban tan bullicioso centro de ciudad, una figura estoica y regia contemplaba con cuidado las pacificas calles de Konoha, su mano apoyada en el vidrio que lo dividía de aquel exterior, sus ojos fijos en la luna que bañaba aquella ciudad, su rostro aun cubierto a medias por el uniforme que portaba y su corazón destrozado por no poder regresar a los recuerdos de tiempo atrás; eran la marca que le repetía constantemente en su mente la razón de su regreso.

- Parece un sueño – Susurro para si, en aquella solitaria habitación; dada después de su reunión con la elite ninja de aquella villa.

Sus ojos negros enfocaron con frialdad el rostro de los Hokage´s que alguna vez estuvieron al mando de la aldea, hoy acompañados por la actual kage de la villa; tantas cosas habían cambiado en tanto tiempo, y su mente trabajaba para recordarlas hasta el último detalle ahora que las podía ver de nuevo.

No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que paso tanto tiempo solo sumido en sus pensamientos, pero si recordaba cuan añorada era para el la atmosfera en la cual se encontraba. Suspiro pesadamente, estaba cansado, el viaje había sido por demás agotador, y sus nervios a pesar de ser tan buen ninja como creía, le habían traicionado en el último momento del trayecto de este.

Abandono su lugar frente aquel ventanal, y procedió a cerrar las cortinas, cerro los ojos y procedió a realizar ciertos sellos, de esa forma aquella habitación quedo protegida de tal forma que era imposible para algún agente externo poder utilizar cualquier técnica de espionaje sin que el se diera cuenta.

Retiro parte de su uniforme y bajo finalmente la mascara que cubría su rostro, por fin pudo suspirar aliviado, era molesto portarla, pero, era la única solución que había encontrado para mantener muerto a Sasuke Uchiha y poder así traer a la vida el nombre de Sensu Subaru.

Ese pensamiento le hizo traer a su memoria cosas que había descubierto en estos tres años pero que aun no podía comprender muy bien; siempre, desde que despertó en la villa de la muerte hasta ese momento había tenido la asaltante duda en su cabeza, y las inquietante preguntas que sin desearlo siempre acudían a su mente cuando recordaba el nombre que en aquellos momento usurpaba.

Por todas las aldeas ninjas de aquel mundo, ¿Quién rayos había sido Sensu Subaru?, ¿Por qué en la aldea de "死" (Shi) era un tabú mencionar su misteriosa muerte? Y por sobre todo ¿Por qué rayos era una viva copia al carbón de él?

Esa ultima pregunta era lo que mas le intrigaba, recordaba que recién recuperado, cuando comenzaba a caminar por su propia cuenta dentro del palacio del Shikage; escuchar los murmullos del personal que laboraba ahí, desde los consejeros hasta los encargados de mantenimiento siempre repetían lo mismo "Es idéntico al joven Sensu."

Claro en aquellos días ignoraba completamente a quien se refería, pues había conocido a casi toda la familia del Shikage, nombrados bajo el apellido Sensu, pero no recordaba haber conocido a ningún joven con el apellido.

Así que un buen día, se canso de escuchar ese distinguido murmullo que lo acompañaba a donde caminara y enfrento a uno de aquellos que hablaban a sus espaldas, siendo directo preciso y muy conciso le pregunto que de quien hablaban.

Una curvatura se formo en sus labios cuando recordó la expresión de aquel sujeto cuando le hizo aquella pregunta, se estaba muriendo de miedo… bueno no podía culparlo, si alguien en pasillo solitario viene, de un segundo a otro lo detiene y le pregunta con el Sharingan en sus ojos, con quien rayos te comparaba… cualquiera moriría del susto.

Pero bueno, al final había obtenido una respuesta; entre tartamudeos por primera vez en toda su estancia en aquella villa había obtenido una respuesta clara y un nombre que le interesara, escuchar por primera vez: Sensu Subaru.

Frunció el seño y se reprendió a si mismo cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que hacia; el tiempo apremiaba y el no estaba para perderlo con tontos recuerdos, habían ido a Konoha por una razón y no había nada mas importante que su misión, sonrió melancólico al recordar que los parámetros impuestos por él para la realización de tal acto, había regresado ha Konoha por una sola razón y eso consistía en adentrarse como un ladrón en su propia villa, en su propio barrio y sobre todo en su propia casa.

Sin embargo no se detuvo mucho a contemplar la situación, ya que en ese momento el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le interrumpió, basto unos segundos para que identificara el chacra, y poder dar el pase, ya que si no lo reconocía era señal de que debía usar la mascara. Debía tener cuidado y no cometer ningún fallo. Lo último que deseaba era involucrar ha alguien externo en todo aquello, y por sobre todo no deseaba que ellos se vieran involucrados.

- Adelante – Fue todo lo que dijo, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió dando lugar a su lugarteniente y mano derecha.

- ¿Aun soñando despierto? - Preguntó la recién llegada.

- ¿Que has encontrado? – Le inquirió sin responder a la anterior pregunta.

- Eres imposible – Respondió esta, pero sin dejar de tener un cierto grado de burla en la voz. - Pero bueno, igual a informarte venia – Sonrió – Tengo noticias muy buenas, otras de mediano nivel, y otras no tan buenas como quisiéramos.

- Te escucho – Dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a un escritorio dispuesto para el en aquella habitación

- Todos los ninjas que habíamos solicitado están presentes en este momento en esta aldea, el ultimo grupo en llegar fue el de la aldea de la arena, sobre ellos tenemos mas datos ahora que estamos en un mismo lugar, por ejemplo, aquel que tu dices que se llama Gaara del Desierto , es ahora el actual Kazekage de la villa de la arena, así que… si tu lo conoces y el también… por lo tanto no debo decirte cuanto cuidado debes tener al relacionarte en las reuniones, ¿O si? Y ten encuentra que lo veras muy seguido.

Por su parte Sasuke solo bufo hastiado ante lo recientemente dicho, sin embargo como Alexis no continuaba elevo su vista y le dijo:

- Prosigue, te escucho.

- Ok, también tenemos datos de que aquel grupo que hemos nombrado "Akatsuki" esta dentro de la aldea desde el día de ayer, sin embargo aun no logro precisar su ubicación actual, no han dejado ni un cabo suelto con respecto al manejo de esta información, pero tengo a mi gente trabajando en ello – Respondió burlona.

- Deberás ser cuidadosa con esta parte de la investigación, Alexis, sobre todo si él esta aquí, y tu no quieres verlo – Atino a pronunciar, en un acto de confianza con su informante.

Por su parte Alexis suspiro ante las palabras dichas ha ella, y procedió ha continuar con su informe.

- Lo se, no debes repetírmelo, lo se mejor que nadie – Desvió su mirada un segundo y la regreso al informe que sostenía entre sus manos. – En cuanto a la investigación referente a Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura, hemos encontrado ciertos detalles que podrían interesarte, uno de ellos es su actual posición en la elite de Konoha.

Escuchar ambos nombre solo hizo que sus ojos denotaran por un momento un ligero destello de tristeza y al mismo tiempo felicidad, pero solo fue un momento.

- Me alegro por ellos, pero ve a lo que me interesa por favor.

- Ya voy, no seas impaciente ¿quieres? – Le regaño – Ambos han estado bajo la tutela de Konoha, y no, aun no han habido reportes de ataques con ellos como objetivo, pero aun así estoy analizando ciertos hechos aislados que se han dado.

Sasuke abandono su asiento para caminar por la habitación mientras analizaba lo dicho

- Ok, lo dejo en tus manos, pero en cuanto termines el análisis hazme saber que has encontrado y que no.

- Tenlo por seguro, de tu sensei, tampoco se han registrado ningún altercado que lo involucre, pero ha estado de misión en misión por los últimos tres años, no se ha vuelto ha hacer cargo de ningún grupo, y tus compañeros siguen respondiendo ha su mando, en algunas ocasiones, aun es reconocido como el Jounin a cargo del grupo 7.

- Supongo que el tenerme bajo su cuidado lo ha dejado un poco traumado – Opino Sasuke.

- Por Dios que le hiciste para que opines así – Pregunta burlona Alexis

- ¿Yo? – Pregunto Sasuke – Nada, lo decía por decir, si alguno de los dos tiene que tener un trauma durante nuestro tiempo de tutor alumno ese seria yo.

- No pudo ser tan malo – Opino Alexis.

- Lo dices por que no te entreno a ti. – Respondió un tanto enojado

- Si tu lo dices, pero bueno regresando al equipo 7, debes saber que hay un integrante mas en el, supongo que es tu remplazo – Opino por lo bajo y observo la reacción del Uchiha.

- Tarde o temprano conseguirían alguno, es mejor así

No convencida del todo por la frialdad que el Uchiha demostraba en su voz, le miro por unos segundos para luego continuar con los datos.

- Se llama Sai. ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó al ver la expresión en el rostro del otro.

- Algo, no mucho, lo vi por poco tiempo antes de que sucediera aquello.

- Comprendo, del resto de equipos involucrados y de tu interés aun no tengo los datos, pero te informare tan pronto los tenga, así que para terminar, deje esto de ultimo por que era lo mejor, ¿Estas dispuesto ha oírlo?

- ¿Se trata del barrio Uchiha y del templo de mi familia? – Contesto con otra pregunta mientras se sentaba de nuevo y poyaba su rostro en el dorso de su mano.

-Si – Contesto con solemnidad y una seriedad que no auguraba nada bueno.

- Procede

- Como sabrás el ultimo dato que tiene la villa es lo de la matanza del clan, después de ello el barrio fue sellado tras unas grandes murallas y poderosos sellos, los cuales se han reforzad después de tu "muerte"

- No me extraña – Opino mientras observaba un punto muerto en la habitación.

- Bueno, he investigado que tres de esos sellos fueron impuestos por la actual Hokage, uno que solo puede ser abierto por la fuerza de alguna invocación. El segundo es una llave de consistencia solida la que lo abre, y el tercero, esta en manos de su alumna, es decir tu ex compañera de equipo, Haruno Sakura.

- ¿Una invocación, una llave, y una que ignoramos que es pero que esta a manos de Sakura? lo han pensado bien - Pensó un segundo para luego – La invocación y la llave no son ningún problema, lo ultimo tal vez sea un obstáculo pero no debo preocuparme.

- Pero aun hay mas – Observo como los ojos de Sasuke se abrían mientras decía estas palabras y susurraba un "mas" que pudo leer perfectamente en sus labios – Hai, un cuarto y quinto sello.

- ¿Cómo, Cuándo, Dónde y Quién? Alexis – Pregunta intrigado.

- Después de tu "muerte" antes de los tres primeros sellos, se ubican en los perímetros de tu casa y el templo, ignoro si hay un sexto dentro de este ultimo, y fue tu hermano Itachi.

En cuanto escucho el nombre pronunciado por ella sus facciones parecieron relajarse y sonrió un tanto melancólico ha esto.

- No me extraña, solo un Uchiha podría saber con exactitud la ubicación del templo Uchiha… ¿Sabes como deshacerlos?

- Aun estoy en eso, conociendo ha Itachi, me dará un gran dolor de cabeza antes de poder descífralos.

- Típico de él, ese si puede llegar a ser un problema.

- Lo se, pienso igual, no será fácil… pero tampoco imposible – Sonrió ante la mirada del Uchiha.

- Entonces lo dejo en tus manos, solo ten cuidado ¿si?

- Claro con quien te crees que hablas, soy Alexis Uzumaki, no por algo estoy a tu lado y te defiendo.

- Claro, lo que tú digas.- Cerro sus ojos y descanso por un momento mientras pensaba en todo lo dicho en la última hora.

Al ver esto Alexis comprendió que era su señal de retirada, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y en cuestión de minutos la primera fase de su misión comenzaría, ella también tenia que prepararse y tenia que dejar que el también se preparara, además tenia que confirmar si Akari- sama ya estaba lista.

- Entonces, siendo todo, me retiro "Subaru"-sama, pronto iniciaremos y debo estar lista.

- Adelante, yo también debo prepararme –Dijo, pero aun así no abandono su posición

- Ten cuidado, ¿si?

- Lo tendré, no te preocupes, cumpliré con el tiempo especificado.

- De acuerdo, recuerda que no podemos jugárnosla en un mal paso.

- Lo se, después de todo yo fui el que insistió en esto, no voy ha venir a cometer un error dentro de otro.

Tras esas palabras ya no dijo mas, camino hasta la puerta y abrió para poder salir de la habitación sin embargo una pregunta la detuvo en el umbral de la misma.

- Alexis, ¿Algún día me dirás que sucedió realmente aquella noche?

Esas palabras la dejaron con la guardia baja, a pesar de que le daba la espalda, sabia perfectamente que el tampoco la estaba mirando, fue una pregunta hecha como tantas otras veces, para el aire, sin esperar una respuesta concreta.

- Ten cuidado Sasuke.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, pero alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta de su interlocutor

- Lo tendré.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

Luego aquella habitación quedo en silencio, todas las veces que el preguntaba por aquella noche obtenía la misma evasiva, la misma pregunta sin una respuesta. Era demasiado pequeño para recordar que paso aquella noche, y la única persona que podía decirle se negaba ha contárselo. Se puso de pie, y dispuso a prepararse para la primera fase, no sin antes soltar otra pregunta al aire.

- ¿Qué paso aquella noche? Alexis, Niisan…

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre estaba esa pregunta en sus pensamientos, y siempre debía decirla, pero por mas que ella deseaba, por mas valor que quería reunir, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para decirle todo, simplemente no podía.

Era demasiado para él y para ella, si alguien tenia que cargar con los recuerdo de aquella noche, esa era ella, nadie mas. Aun le dolía recordarlo, aun le partía el corazón ver aquellas memorias dentro de sus recuerdos. Recordar cada instante de aquella noche, cada latido que dio su corazón, simplemente no podía venir y sacarlo todo de un momento a otro.

Si alguien en aquel tiempo le hubiera dicho que aquella noche lo perdería todo y al mismo tiempo seria el inicio de una margo calvario, estaba segura que no lo hubiera creído y le hubiese costado caro a la persona que lo hubiese mencionado. Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo…

Flash Back.

_Dos ninjas de Konoha corrían y saltaban a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas por los tejados de Konoha, ambos con un destino fijo frente a sus ojos, ambos con una sola misión en sus mentes._

_- No me sigas Alexis, no debes involucrarte en esto – Discutía el ninja frente a ella._

_- Estás mal si crees que te voy a dejarte con esto Itachi – Rebatió ella._

_- Este camino me condena solo a mi, no deseo que nadie mas lo recorra… y mucho menos tu._

_-Guarda tus palabras para después, no voy ha dejarte solo._

_- Alexis._

_- Calla quieres, nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de opinión_

_Siguieron presurosos su camino, cada vez acelerando más, pero a diferencia de antes, en esta ocasión lo hicieron en silencio._

_Finalmente llegaron hasta el umbral del barrio Uchiha, ambos observaron cautelosos que nada anormal parecía suceder ahí, sin embargo el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar no era un de paz y tranquilidad, no… aquello denotaba que pronto encontrarían la razón de su apresurada carrera… sin embargo nada ni nadie los podría haber preparado para lo que verían a continuación._

_En cuanto doblaron la primera esquina, ambos tuvieron que cerrar y volver abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación, que habían visto bien aquel dantesco espectáculo. Alexis a pesar de ser un excelente ninja tubo que llevarse ambas manos a su boca para reprimir un grito de sorpresa y terror._

_Itachi por su parte solo pudo contemplar en silencio los cuerpos ya sin vida de los que eran sus familiares. Pero fue el estruendo de puertas siendo derribadas y los gritos de una mujer quienes les alertaron que los asesinos aun estaban dentro del barrio, y que aun habían personas con vida dentro del perímetro._

_Ambos apresuraron su paso hasta el lugar de procedencia del grito, el cual inmediatamente reconocieron que no era otra que la casa principal del jefe del clan, Itachi apresuro su paso, temía encontrar el peor escenario frente a sus ojos, y en silencio rogaba para llegar a tiempo._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que se vieran involucrados en la primera pelea, a las puertas de la casa habían dos asesinos dispuestos a marcharse, ya que al parecer habían terminado con el cometido._

_Itachi no pudo mas que abalanzarse en contra de ellos, pues el dolor y la ira que sentía, no duraron mucho tiempo en el combate, ambos asesinos cayeron fulminados ante el devastador ataque de un dolido Itachi._

_No le dio mucha importancia a esas muertes y sin siquiera retirase el calzado ingreso presuroso a la casa, corrió en dirección al dojo de entrenamiento donde las manchas de sangre le conducían, a sus adentros ya sabia lo que se encontraría, pero aun así, tenia la esperanza que al menos uno estuviera con vida._

_- Sasuke – Se repitió el nombre de su hermanito antes de ingresar por las puertas del dojo, con dolor e ira contemplo el cuerpo inerte ya sin vida de su padre quien parecía hasta último momento haber luchado por defender a los que habitaban aquella casa._

_Sin embargo a pesar de todo el dolor, no se detuvo mucho tiempo ahí, regreso sobre sus pasos en busca de sus madre y su hermano, en algún lugar debían estar, aunque el temía ya estuvieran en las mismas condiciones que su padre. Subió corriendo las escaleras al segundo piso, abrió bruscamente cada puerta, desee la suya, hasta la del baño, todo esto mientras era seguido de cerca por Alexis._

_Al final del pasillo, solo quedaba una habitación mas por revisar, la de sus padres, con temor y el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, abrió aquella puerta, a simple vista todo parecía normal, sin embargo el brazo inerte que sobresalía de una extremo de la cama le dejo sin respiración._

_Camino lentamente hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama y contemplo con dolor como su madre ya hacia tendida en un charco de su propia sangre, en las paredes y objetos cercanos la misma sangre los había salpicado._

_Se tomo un momento para cerrar los ojos de su madre y guardar a sus adentros aquel nudo que amenazaba con hacer estallar el pecho, sin embargo volvió en si cuando un ligero sonido procedente del armario de sus padres se escucho._

_Temiendo que algún asesino aun permaneciera oculto desenvaino su catana y se dirigió a aquellas puertas, Alexis detrás del cuidaba sus espaldas. Con sumo cuidado corrió las puertas y busco con su Sharingan activado en el interior del mismo, sin embargo su expresión cambio de una de precaución, por una de asombro y al mismo tiempo alivio._

_Ahí en la oscuridad oculto entre las ropas de sus padres y protegido seguramente por una ultima técnica de su madre ya hacia Sasuke, en silencio, temeroso de que lo descubrieran. Itachi no pudo más que suspirar de alivio, Sasuke, su hermanito estaba a salvo, aun con vida, y ahora seguro a su cuidado._

_Sin embargo en aquel momento la voz de Alexis que le advertía __de algo lo distrajo, lo siguiente que supo es que corría con Sasuke entre sus brazos por las calles del barrio, mientras el y Alexis hacían lo que estaba en sus manos para luchar contra quienes le perseguían._

Fin del Flash back

Aun podía recordar el incesante llamado de Sasuke cuando Itachi se lo paso a sus brazos mientras el enfrentaba a los enemigos y le decía que huyera, aun podía sentir las lagrimas del pequeño Sasuke que mojaban su pecho.

Aun podía escuchar la pequeña voz de ese niño que llamaba a gritos a su hermano, como quien temía perder lo ultimo que le quedaba, el miedo, el temor, la ira y el dolor que aun no podía comprender se reflejaban en aquellas orbes negras que la observaban mientras se alejaban del campo de batalla.

Y ahora ese mismo chiquillo que alguna vez cargo en brazos, quien había cuidado aquella noche antes de decirle adiós a todo y cada uno de sus seres queridos, a quien ella misma había sellado aquellos recuerdos, aquel que tenia la misma edad que su hermanito, aquel que había encontrado hace pocos años postrado en una cama de la villa en la cual vivía tras regresar de una misión, aquel que le recordaba cada día a la persona que eral a ultima que deseaba ver…

Ahora ese mismo ser le pedía que le contara lo que sucedió, que le confesara que por culpa de su existencia todo el clan Uchiha había sido arrasado con la única intención de matarlo a él y nada mas que ha él, que retirara el sello que probablemente aun lo mantenía entre la línea definitiva de la cordura.

Y se lo pedía justo a ella, justo ahora, cuando más debilitado estaba ese sello y más probabilidades habían de perder su mente si este se rompía… Simplemente no podía, no podía hacerlo, no podía derrumbar la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba en su corta vida…

- Gomen Sasu-chan, simplemente gomen.

* * *

He vuelto!!!!

Es un placer para mi saludarles nuevamente, en verdad no saben como los extrañe.

En primer lugar deseo disculparme, desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon, no era mi intencion el haber retrasado tanto, el abandonar cada uno de mis fics, por tanto tiempo, en verdad lo siento, seguramente desepcione a muchas personas, perdonenme.

En segunda, a pesar de que pense muy seriamente el retirarme y dejar inconclusas mis historias, estoy aqui confirmandoles que gracias a Dios y a la ayuda de muchas personas, e logrado superar aquello que me tenia deprimida y me impedia continuar con mis fics.

En verdad siento que les debo una explicacion, y por ello estoy dispuesta a darselas, finalmente e logrado comprender el por que de mi ausencia y estoy segura que sedebio a que una parte de mi guardo luto por un ser muy querido para mi, el cual a pesar de haber partido 10 meses atras no pude superar como yo creia su perdida; llegue a la conclucion de que me habian privado de un ser muy querido para mi, y a cambio yo debia privarme (Inconcientemente) de algo tambien muy querido para mi; mi escritura.

Sin embargo, todo continua, y estoy decidida a continuar, no dejare nada a medias y mucho menos algo que me apasiona tanto como lo es escribir, estoy decidida a no bandonarlo, no aun, no mientras pueda escribir y tenga el tiempo para hacerlo; me costara volver al ritmo que tenia, pero lo lograre, de eso estoy segura, para mi este momento es como iniciar de nuevo, volver desde el inicio; y espero que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun cuente con su apoyo.

Me alegra decir que estoy trabajando tanto como mi mente me permite en el resto de mis fics y espero pronto subir por lo menos un cap en cada uno de ellos, asi que ruego por su paciencia; tengo tantas ideas por escribir y tantas cosas que deseo compartir con ustedes en cada una de mis historias; y por supuestos la renobada Ariane de Virgo ahora conocida como Lelouch V'BXVII tambien trae proyectos nuevos, espero sean de su agrado cuando los publique.

este es un nuevo inicio y espero contar con su presencia, mil gracias por haber esperado, prometo dejar lo mejor de mi de nuevo, para escribir cap que esten a la altura de sus gustos, gracias, mil gracias.

Este cap es dedicado a la memoria del ser que dia a dia me doy cuenta que estraño cada vez mas, pero que estoy segura que cada dia reza en donde quiera que este por mi bienestar, y que tambien esperaba mi regreso a esta pagina.

Igual deseo dedicar este fic a otra gran persona que me ha apoyado en todo este tiempo y es mi actual lectora de prueba en la mayoria de mis fics, gracias por todo **Shadow Noir Wing san**, no sabes como te lo agradesco.

De nuevo mil gracias a todos ustedes y esperen noticias mias pronto. Saludos.

_**Atte. Lelouch V'BXVII**_

P.D; aunque Tambien pueden llamarme Ariane de Virgo, como se sientan mas comodos.


	5. Pacto: Demonio X Humanidad

Un placer enorme el saludarles, en primera mil diculpas por la tardanza, este ha sido un poco mas dificil de escribir, y aunque hace rato lo tenia listo, aun no terminaba de agradarme del todo, pero hoy finalmente puedo presentarlo ante ustedes.

No tengo mucho que decir, por lo que sere breve, hare las aclaraciones del capitulo y los dejare disfutando este escirto.

**Renuncia:**

-Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi autoría, esta historia no esta hecha confines de lucro, simplemente es para entretenerlos a ustedes al leerla, y a una servidora al escribirla.

-Kucabara, no es de mi autoria, es el protagonista de un manga llamado "Defense Devil" escrito por Youn In-Wan; he ilustrado por Yang Kyung-Il, simplemente lo hemos tomado para beneficio de la trama

-el personaje de Uzumaki Alexis no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece ha la gran escritora que es Shadow Noir Wing. Para mayor información del personaje visitar su profile.

-el personaje de Sensu Akari, es de mi creación, no existe ni existirá en la trama original de Naruto.

Sin mas que agregar por el momento, dando gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta idea de su servidora, me despido.

* * *

**_Pacto:  
Demonio X humanidad_**

Sigilosas sombras recorrían los techos de Konoha, ninjas de guardia que vigilaban implacables la paz de aquella aldea, siempre alertas, siempre sombras, nadie conocía su identidad, nadie deseaba conocerla ya que si lo hicieran, era probable que eso fuera lo último que vieran sobre esta tierra. Saltaban de edificio en edificio, de roca en roca, de árbol en árbol, siempre con las sombras de la noche, siempre.

Y sí, si alguien se tomaba la molestia de observar el cielo nocturno de Konoha, con un poco de suerte podrá ver a las múltiples siluetas casi imperceptibles moverse por toda la villa, son como fantasmas y espíritus guardianes, que solo salen al caer la noche dentro de aquella aldea, dispersos en el perímetro o con un solo objetivo; si, así lo recordaba, y así seguía siendo, después de todo, ¿Cuantas noches no fue "ella" uno de ellos?

Por lo que, ahora, en su actual misión, daba gracias que aun se mantuvieran los mismos recursos de protección de su querida aldea natal, ya que, para su conveniencia, ese era un problema menos; bastaría un poco de seguimiento para identificar la rutina, ese era el primer punto de su misión, el segundo era mantenerlos al margen de los acontecimientos planeados, y el tercero, procurar que ninguno llegase a la guardia del barrio Uchiha hasta el amanecer, después de todo, ha Sasuke le llevaría toda la noche y todo el tiempo posible que ella pudiera comprarle, para poder hacer su parte dentro del plan.

Miro una última vez a las 3 sombras que le seguían, eran sus más hábiles hombres, y confiaría en ellos para esta misión, y lo mejor de todo es que Konoha no sabia de su existencia, ya que ellos habían ingresado, no hacia mucho, por un punto ciego dentro de la defensa de la villa. Así que, con una sola mirada les indico la ruta a tomar, las tres sombras asintieron en silencio y desaparecieron con agilidad, sonrío tras la mascara que portaba, el plan iniciaba y con ello solo quedaban 120 horas para culminarlo, confiaba en terminarlo a tiempo, pero le preocupaba el resultado de ello, sin embargo ya no había regreso, era hora de terminar lo iniciado tantos años atrás.

- Ten cuidado Sasuke - Susurró al viento mientras ella misma desaparecía entre las sombras.

- Tsunade sama - Una figura oscura ingreso en el despacho del Hokage y saludó mientras reverenciaba a la esbelta mujer frente a él

- Informe - Dijo aquella persona sin siquiera levantar la mirada de los documento que tenia en el despacho.

- Ningún movimiento por parte de los embajadores de Saigo, dos de los miembros de dicho grupo, se reunieron momentáneamente con el cuarto Shikage; uno de ellos era la hermana del mismo, la quinta Shikage, y antes que ella, un miembro de la escolta, la persona que dice llamarse "Damaru" no pudimos saber mas al respecto de lo dicho en aquella reunión ya que al parecer todas las habitaciones designadas a la comisión están siendo protegidas por grandes barreras de chakra que impide cualquier medio de espionaje

Por su parte, la Hokage simplemente guardo silencio, como quien analiza las acciones a tomar con esta nueva información, después de todo, en una situación tan delicada como la actual ella no podía tomar las cosas a la ligera, cualquier error, por mínimo que fuese, pondría en riesgo la integridad de la villa, y quizás el resto del mundo Ninja. No, no cometería ningún error no mientras no supiera a lo que realmente se enfrentaba.

- Estoy al tanto, regresa a tu lugar e infórmame al amanecer, mientras no hagas nada sin consultármelo primero, tu y tus hombres deben esperar por mis ordenes ¿Quedo claro? - Comunicó mientras lo observa seria e impasible.

- Hai, Hokage sama - Comunicó mientras se retiraba de aquella oficina.

- No puedo distraerme no con una situación tal como en la que estamos actualmente, ya que un simple error podría ser nefasto, estoy segura que Saigo oculta algo, han venido por algo, de no ser así, jamás hubiesen dado a conocer su existencia, sin embargo, aun no se que buscan, que ocultan, y hasta que no lo sepa, no puedo descuidarme.

Las luces de aquella habitación hacia mucho se habían apagado, todo dentro de ella parecía apacible y tranquilo, iluminados únicamente con la tenue luz de la luna que lograba colarse entre las semitransparentes cortinas, todo indicaba que el ocupante de aquel cuarto hacia mucho que descansaba tranquilo por un apacible sueño. Sin embargo, aquellos que le vigilaban desde las sombras no podían estar más equivocados.

El actual ocupante de aquella habitación ni siquiera se encontraba dentro de ella; no, él ya hacia a la sombra de las hojas del árbol central de Konoha, con la mirada fría y calculadora, a la espera de poder iniciar con su objetivo, y para ello el estaba ahí, y así poder ejecutarlo el había llegado hasta la sombra de aquel imponente árbol. Esperaba a que la hora llegase, era crucial llevar a cabo aquella parte de su plan a la hora exacta, si cometía un error en una parte tan crucial podría comprometer todo por lo que en ese momento luchaba.

Miro en dirección a una rama sobre su cabeza, en ella ya hacia descansando su halcón negro, los ojos rojos le miraban desde las alturas, observando… esperando. Y a pesar del fuerte viento que en aquellos momentos soplaba en el lugar, ni una de las plumas de aquella ave se movía, nada la perturbaba… es mas siempre lo había dicho, ella irradiaba un aura mas perturbadora que cualquier entorno por demás aterrador; sin embargo era por ella que estaba en ese momento ahí, era por aquella exótica ave de color negro que el se encontraba a la espera del momento para actuar.

La poca luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las hojas, desapareció al ocultarse el astro entre las nubes de tormenta, pronto el aire cambio de dirección, a lo lejos en algún lugar de aquella villa, los perros aullaron llenos de temor, presintiendo la llegada de algo que esta mas haya de cualquier lógica, las penumbras dejaban solo ver difusas siluetas en las sombras… sombras que se preparaban para, llegado el momento indicado; dar la bienvenida a uno de ellos.

Sin prisa y con toda la calma se alzo desde su lugar de descanso, sacudió con parcimonia y casi con semblante aburrido; la capa que le protegía, observo el andar de las nubes, pronto la primera gota de agua cayo y a esta le siguieron muchas mas, el torrente que se desato en aquellos próximos minutos solo lograron hacerle sonreír (y empaparle sus largos cabellos) después de todo contaba con que lloviera ese día, ya que era necesario para ejecutar la parte vital de su propio plan.

- Llegó la hora - Dijo por lo bajo mientras observaba aquella impetuosa lluvia caer sobre ellos, luego dirigió su mirada al ave que le miraba desde su posición - Es hora de que hagas tu entrada para hacer valer el pacto que firmamos

Sonrío mientras saltaba hasta el suelo donde convergían las raíces del mismo. Una vez allí, desato un pergamino frente a él; para luego proceder a realizar algunos sellos y tras una leve explosión y la disipación del humo de la misma otro pergamino apareció frente a él, sin embargo, este parecía distinto, más antiguo, más místico, con los bordes quebradizos y el papel.

Con sumo cuidado lo extendió sobre el suelo húmedo, sabia que allí nada había escrito, que era un pergamino en blanco, pero también sabia que era por eso lo que le hacia especial, sin pensarlo mucho mordió su dedo índice con uno de sus colmillos, causando una pequeña herida de la cual pronto dejo escapar una gota de sangre, con sumo cuidado se arrodillo frente al lienzo en blanco y llevando su mano hasta la altura de escritura dejo caer la gota de sangre en el centro de aquel papel. Por unos segundos nada paso, pero pronto aquella gota comenzó a cobrar vida propia, moverse a través del pergamino mientras a su paso letras color escarlata dejaba, entre mas avanzaba mas letras aparecían, pronto eran palabras y al finalizar eran párrafos completos los que se habían escrito.

No necesitaba leerlo, sabia de antemano lo que ahí decía, se lo había dicho "él" el día que le salvo de la muerte, por lo que se apresuro hasta llegar al final del papel; el lugar donde ya hacia grabado su nombre, ahí el debía hacer valer aquel contrato, para finalmente dar inicio al final de todo. Con sangre escribió sobre el nombre grabado, letra por letra dejando claro un nuevo rastro de sangre viva en un viejo pergamino, cuando la última letra fue escrita, procedió con el último paso

- Yo Uchiha Sasuke hago valer nuestro pacto, lo he firmado, y tú lo has jurado, exijo tu presencia a mi lado, gobernante de la muerte, rey justo de los infiernos, segador supremo, renuevo mi pacto, yo te invoco "Mephisto Barto Dertor Reffer Lark Kucabara"

En aquel momento el aire enrareció, el viento dejo de soplar, la lluvia arrecio, y el halcón que le acompañaba con un agudo canto se elevo de su lugar rumbo a la copa de aquel árbol, desapareciendo entre las sombras que lo cobijaban; fueron solo segundos, segundos en los que el silencio reino, segundos en que todo pareció volver a la normalidad… todo… excepto el aura pesada que se respiraba.

Pero, aun así… eso tan solo era el inicio de la convocación, lo siguiente que las sombras dejaron ver, fue una ligera y alargada forma precipitarse desde las alturas hasta el suelo, el impacto de aquel cuerpo al caer provoco una ligera nube de polvo y agua que se evaporaba, el olor que esta condensación de vapor emanaba era una mezcla de ácidos varios y azufre, para luego con un abrupto he inesperado final, todo termino.

El silencio volvió a reinar, y las penumbras regresaron a su lugar de origen, sin embargo aquella sombra, permanecía inmóvil en el suelo frente a él; pasaron pocos segundos para que lentamente, se incorporara; dejando ver la alta silueta y bien definida apariencia de un humano, pero el sabia perfectamente que no era tal cosa, y que estaba muy lejos de serlo. Aquella silueta ya erguida por completo, comenzó a caminar en dirección a él, con paso calmo y seguro; aquella entidad se aproximaba lentamente hasta su ubicación, un ser inmortal que ante el ojo poco entrenado pasaría fácilmente como un mortal mas pero era la verdadera naturaleza de este ser, y la indiscutible aura asfixiante que de él emanaba la que le hacia perder cualquier signo de humanidad…

O tal vez eran las inexplicables cosas que sucedían en su espacio personal, nunca se cansaría de las sorpresas de las indiscutibles e incomparables habilidades de aquel ser que causaban en la atmosfera cercana; ejemplo de ello, era la misma lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre ellos en aquel momento, mientras el estaba completamente empapado, aquella figura estaba completamente seca; y realmente no sabría decir si era por que toda el agua se esfumaba a cada paso que daba o era por que la lluvia le respetaba lo suficiente como para reconocerle y proclamarle una entidad superior sobre la tierra; era simplemente sublime el aura que emanaba aquel ser, a pesar de ser densa y llena de fuertes emociones, le daba todo el porte de elegancia y respeto que merecía

Y fue solamente, hasta que logro alcanzar una prudente distancia que se detuvo, justo en el momento en que la luz de un rayo iluminaba las facciones de aquella esbelta figura, dejando ver así; a un hombre de tez clara y largos cabellos blancos alborotados, por su rostro largas líneas negras corrían desde sus ojos hasta la base del mismo; las comisuras de sus labios pintados por un perturbador tinte negro dejaban ver dos finos colmillos que acentuaban mas el aspecto aterrador a aquella sonrisa.

Y aun así, estaba totalmente convencido, de que en aquel hombre quizás lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos; pigmentados con un carmesí tan fuerte como la sangre dejaban ver claramente; una purezas y sinceridad tal que era por ese sencillo detalle que, quizás la mayoría podría llegar a sospechar de su falta de humanidad. Un contraste completamente opuesto a lo que el resto de su imagen anunciaba; pero era precisamente por ese par de ojos, que no tenia nada que temer y más aun, que podía confiar plenamente en él.

- Has tardado - Comentó con voz calma pero segura- han pasado años Uchiha - Concluyó mientras se postraba frente a él.

- Aa, Mephisto Barto Dertor Reffer Lark Kucabara, han pasado años - Saludó aquel que le reverenciaba para luego agregar en un tono cansado y lleno de reproche. - Y veo que aun sigues siendo el mismo príncipe demonio que conocí, ¿Que en el inframundo no te han enseñado nada?

Sin embargo la actitud del ser ante el, si bien le frustraba y le desconcertaba, no le era extraña; le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquello era algo natural en la actitud de aquel demonio; seguía igual que la primera vez que hablo con aquel príncipe demoniaco; por eones, había sido y seguía siendo parecer el mismo demonio de gentil corazón no apto para gobernar el inframundo pero con el poder que lo hace merecedor del titulo. Siempre se preguntaría ¿como era posible que aquel poderoso Maou tuviera el corazón de un noble ángel?

- Ya deberías haber aprendido a no saludar de "esa" forma a nadie y menos a tu pactante - Dijo mientras le miraba acusador.

- No puedo evitarlo, la costumbre de siglos Uchiha, y por favor deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo, Kucabara o Mephisto estarían bien - Decía mientras se incorporaba y sacudía sin animo el negro manto que le cubría - Me da dolor de cabeza el solo escucharte; parece un trabalenguas, aun no se como haces para no morderte la tuya - Concluyó mientras le miraba de forma desinteresada.

- Igual, si dejases de llamarme Uchiha tal vez llegásemos a un acuerdo - Dijo mientras el mismo se incorporaba y acortaba la distancia entre aquel hombre y él.- Y si estas en eso podrías también hacer algo al respecto a tu aspecto ¿Sabes? esto es Konoha, tierra de humanos.

- Mi apariencia o la forma en que te llamo no son cosas que importen en este momento, o ¿Me equivoco? debo suponer que finalmente te has decidido a continuar con tus planes - Le escuchó hablar mientras veía que observaba sin interés los alrededores, pero aun así sabia que la total atención recaía en él

El silencio que su compañero guardaba, solo sirvió para hacerlo suspirar frustrado, el Uchiha nunca había sido un pactante fácil, desde aquel día en que le salvo de la muerte, supo que este seria un pacto bastante interesante; y ya que no obtendría una respuesta del mudo Uchiha, y el detestaba el silencio, mejor era cambiar de tema y seguir con la conversación.

- Así que este es Konoha, ¿Tu aldea natal? Es bonita, tiene muy buena atmósfera, debes sentirte mal por contaminarla con mi presencia - Comentó, pero de nuevo no tuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

Sasuke por su parte contemplo aburrido aquella hermosa vista, la paz que se respiraba y el aura de tranquilidad que la aldea emanaba bajo aquella tormenta era un espectáculo realmente hermoso; sin embargo, frunció el seño al recordar cual era su objetivo.

- Vamos - Dijo dando media vuelta luego saltaba hasta un tejado cercano y se adelantaba en el camino mientras decía.- Tu lo has dicho no te he convocado para charlar como buenos amigos, tenemos trabajo que hacer y el tiempo esta en nuestra contra.

- Hai, Hai – Contestó mientras se preparaba para seguirle, no sin antes dar una ultima mirada a aquel paisaje - Es una atmósfera tan pacifica, es una lastima que pronto perderás esa paz, ¿Por qué será que siempre que te visito debo llevarte a una guerra?

Preguntó al aire mientras desaparecía entre las sombras de las nubes que momentáneamente se retiraban y dejaban brillar la luna.

Saltaba cuan rauda y veloz era, por sobre los tejados de la villa, casi sin poner la totalidad de su peso corpóreo, parecía flotar cual hada de cuanto de hadas, en el segundo que sus dedos tocaban la firmeza de lo sólido, su otro pie ya estaba a la mitad del salto para alcanzar el siguiente tejado; sin mirar atrás, presurosa a alcanzar su objetivo, hacia gala de su agilidad. Pero aun así tuvo que parar… detenerse abruptamente al escuchar que pronunciaban su verdadero nombre.

- Alexis - Llamó una cercana voz a la figura que saltaba de techo en techo, rápido y sigiloso.

- ¿Akari sama? - Preguntó deteniéndose en seco buscando en la dirección donde procedía la voz

- Alexis, aquí - Llamó nuevamente la voz, mientras de entre uno de los árboles cercanos se dejaba ver una figura cubierta por las sombras.

- Akari sama - Se apresuró Alexis a saltar hasta la posición donde se encontraba la chica.- ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Por qué esta aquí?

- Lo siento mucho Alexis, se que no debería estar aquí, pero la información que conseguí apremiaba mi pronta reacción - Comunicó

Aquellas palabras y la expresión de seriedad en Akari, le hizo ver a Alexis que las cosas parecían ser más serias de lo que creía

- ¿Qué ha encontrado?... ¿Es tan grave, para necesitar de su presencia aquí? - Preguntó sin dudarlo. Akari, por su parte asintió levemente con la cabeza y procedió a hablar.

- Hay albores de guerra - Dejo salir de golpe a una sorprendida y estupefacta Alexis al menos interiormente por que exteriormente su expresión es cautelosa y seria.

- ¿Que dice Akari sama? en toda nuestra investigación durante estos tres años nada indicaba esto, ¿que encontró para afirmar tal cosa?

El seño fruncido, tan característico en los Uchiha, ahora para sorpresa de Alexis se dejaba ver en la cabeza de familia de los Sensu

- Nada, y es precisamente eso lo que más me molesta Alexis, nada lo indicaba, hemos fallado en la recaudación de información, la guerra se avecina y a este ritmo, cada aldea ninja caerá en ella.

- Akari sama…

- Si, lo se, nada lo indica, las pruebas no son irrefutables, pero es verdad, habrá guerra, y Aniue lo sabia, lo supo desde siempre

Cuando Alexis escuchó esto, en un inicio creyó que estaba hablando de Sasuke, pero ella había estado siempre con él en los últimos meses y a pesar de que Sasuke le había hecho ver sus sospechas nunca se las confirmó y jamás habló de ello abiertamente frente a ella ni nadie mas, entonces ¿Cómo podía saber Akari que Sasuke lo sabia?... A menos que… ¡¿Aniue?... ¡¿Había dicho Aniue?... A Sasuke nunca le había dicho así, siempre era Niisan, entonces significa que hablaba de…

- Subaru sama - Susurró de tal forma que era imperceptible para cualquier oído cercano, sin embargo era mas una afirmación para ella que para quien le acompañaba - Akari sama, no me diga que Subaru sama…

- Aniue lo supo, y eso le costo la vida, Alexis, la guerra ha iniciado sin que nosotros lo sepamos, sin embargo, Aniue lo supo antes que nadie, y supo muchas cosas mas Alexis, Subaru Aniue sabia que vendríamos a Konoha… sabia que nosotros vendríamos por los pergaminos sellados del clan fundador ¡él sabia que Niisan llegaría hasta nuestra aldea!

Aquella afirmación dejo estupefacta a Alexis, es decir Subaru sama murió meses antes de que Sasuke llegase a Saigo, entonces ¿Cómo era posible aquello? No dudaba de la palabra de Akari si ella decía que Subaru sama lo sabia entonces era verdad, sabia que Akari jamás hablaría a la ligera del tema y menos si esto involucraba la preciada memoria de Subaru, sin embargo… entonces ¿como era posible aquello?... ¿En que se basaba Akari para afirmar tal declaración?

- Akari sama - Habló pacientemente Alexis mientras observaba detenidamente a la persona frente a ella, no sabia por que pero tenia la sensación de que algo había distinto en la joven frente a ella, algo que a pesar de ser distinto le resultaba familiar…- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Cómo lo se? - Le cortó de pronto Akari - Sencillo, Subaru Aniue me lo ha dicho-declaro con tal seguridad que no cabía la duda en sus palabras.

- Akari sama - Llamó una vez mas Alexis - Subaru sama no puede…

- ¿No puede haberme dicho tal cosa?... ¿Por qué esta muerto? - Aquella falta de emoción en la voz de Akari le confirmo a Alexis sus sospechas.

Suspiro frustrada y hasta cierto punto cansada. A veces detestaba la forma de ser del clan Sensu, jamás terminaba de acostumbrarse a los "peculiares" dones que dicho clan poseía, y más cuando los más fuertes y poderosos dones solo se transmitían a los líderes del clan, debía haberlo tenido en cuenta.

- Es de mala educación suplantar a una persona - Habló con la mayor calma que podía Alexis mientras tomaba posición defensiva mientras sus uñas se alargaban hasta parecer filosas garras - Y mas si no tienes el permiso de esta… Subaru sama

Por su parte, "Akari" quien la miraba hasta cierto punto aburrida, le sonrió medianamente, mientras iniciaba su andar hasta alcanzar a Alexis.

- Nunca he podido engañarte, Alexis sempai - Habló "Akari" con un tono mas grave, pero a la vez burlón - Y al parecer el que este muerto no cambia las cosas pero al menos podrías sorprenderte un poco ¿No crees? - Le susurro al oído una vez llego hasta la chica.

A pesar de no inmutarse por la cercanía del otro ser, al menos no visiblemente; Alexis pudo sentir la despiadada, fría y oscura aura que aquella esencia alguna vez mortal, emanaba ahora, mientras poseía el cuerpo de la única persona vinculada por sangre con él. Ciertamente los constantes remolinos de esencia espectral eran tan palpables como la atmósfera que les rodeaba, sin embargo se mezclaban y hasta cierto punto desaparecían en las ráfagas de espectral chacra que aquella presencia emanaba, aun contenía rastros de lo que en vida era el sin igual y poderoso chacra maldito del joven líder Sensu, sin embargo ahora, predominaba mas el manto mortuorio que seguramente obtuvo tras su muerte.

- ¿Sorprenderme tu a mi? - Contestó igual en susurro mientras sus orbes amatistas brillaban con matices rojos y una sensual pero fría sonrisa aparece en su fino rostro de porcelana - Te faltan diez vidas mas, para ello mocoso

Alzó su mano dispuesta a herirlo sin embargo solo cortó el aire, siguió su trayectoria con la mirada sin dejare intimidar por él, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría ahora, después de todo durante mucho tiempo Alexis fue el ser más letal de la aldea después de que Orochimaru se fuera de está.

- Oye, tranquila, no quieres lastimar el cuerpo de mi hermanita - Respondió mientras caía gracilmente unos cuantos metros mas adelante

- Entonces deberías ser un buen chico - Contestó mientras caminaba tranquilamente hasta la pelinegra - Y descansar en el sueño eterno, Su chan

El silencio reino una vez mas, ambas figuras quedaron frente a frente, ambas miradas se analizaron detenidamente, un par de ojos amatistas llenos de dolorosos recuerdos y secretos sostenían la mirada desafiante de unos lúgubres, opacos, pero a la vez calmos y desafiantes ojos negros, tan negros como la oscuridad de un abismo sin fin, la chispa de vida los había abandonado hacia mucho tiempo.

El tiempo paso, aun en silencio, la atmósfera tensa y pesada que se había formado tras aquel peculiar encuentro, amenazaba con aplastar por completo a los dos entes reunidos en aquel techo. Sin embargo, entonces; cuando la situación no parecía querer cambiar y tan solo empeorar, finalmente aquel denso silencio fue roto por uno de los presentes.

- hmpff…jajajaja

Una sutil risa ahogada empezó a escucharse, para luego finalmente escapar de los esfuerzos de su dueño y escapar en una sonora carcajada que prontamente fue acompañada por la de su rival. En cuestión de segundos la densa atmósfera se disipo, dejando solo una confortable calma como la formada por dos viejos amigos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo.

Los vacíos ojos de "Akari" observaban divertidos a los traviesos purpúreos de Alexis, con una muy brillante sonrisa que solo se acentuaba mas por la recia lluvia que en ese momento empapaba a ambas figuras.

- Nos volvemos a ver Su chan - Habló Alexis mientras sus garras volvían a ser las perfectas uña de su mano derecha

- Aa, te lo había prometido Alexis senpai… no te librarías tan fácil de mi - Sonrió prepotente "Akari"- Después de todo te dije que no seria la ultima vez que habláramos y un Sensu nunca rompe una promesa

- Hai, Hai, lo se, se que mi Subaru chan nunca rompería una promesa - Dijo mientras negaba fervientemente con su cabeza y alzaba sus hombros en son de derrota - Sin embargo es bueno poder hablar con tigo, de nuevo Subaru - Sonrió mientras contemplaba la esbelta figura de la Shikage frente a ella - Y si, acabas de confirmar lo que siempre supe, hubieses sido una linda chica como tu hermana

- Asumiré amnesia y me diré a mi mismo que nunca oí eso, sin embargo - Dijo "Akari" pero el súbito cambio en la voz aguda de quien le hablaba, le alerto - Lo que he dicho antes es cierto, Alexis, tanto en el mundo humano como en el mundo de los espíritus la guerra se anuncia, y Saigo no estará exenta de ella, el viento augura que nada se salvara de ella.

Aquellas palabras solo lograron una leve reacción de la segunda al mando de Saigo; no había duda en la voz de quien desde la tierra de los muertos se comunicaba con ella, no había rastro de desesperación y menos preocupación en las vacías palabras del espíritu sin descanso que estaba frente a ella. Pero por ello, por esa simple razón ella sabia cuan ciertas eran.

- Muchas vidas se perderán, muchas de ellas inocentes otras llenas de odio y rencor, pero todas ellas, todas y cada una de ellas cumplirán un papel en esta guerra.- Habló y luego calló, a la espera de la respuesta de su interlocutor. Pero quizás esa respuesta no era la que él esperaba.

- ¿Por que?... ¿Por qué Subaru? - Habló Alexis suavemente mientras alzaba un poco mas su voz - ¿Por qué rayos te callaste todo este tiempo? - Grito mientras un relámpago golpeaba algún punto del país del fuego - ¿Por qué rayos cargaste con todo esto?

Los matices rojos volvieron aparecer en sus ojos violetas dándole un tono más oscuro casi llegando a parecer como el color del vino tinto. "Akari" observó con pesadez a la rubia rojiza.

- ¿Por qué no debería haberlo hecho? - Respondió con otra pregunta -¿Habrías creído en mi palabra cuando aun vivía? - Cuestionó con una voz carente de emociones y una mirada vacía - ¿Podrías creer en la palabra de quien desconoce el por venir pero que presiente la muerte en cada respiro de su existencia?... ¿Puedes creer en la palabra de quien lleva nuestro linaje sin ponerla en duda en algún momento?

Alexis sempai, no todos son como tu, hace mucho tiempo que el lenguaje de los sueños no vale nada… hace tiempo el hombre dejo de creer en las palabras de sus dioses para escuchar nada mas las del hombre mismo, entonces ¿Puedes jurar tu que todos escucharían mi voz?... ¿Podrías asegurarme de que el hombre entendería el lenguaje de la muerte que solo yo conocía?... ¿Puedes asegurarme eso Alexis sempai?

Aquella declaración sorprendió en sobre manera a Alexis, conocía y entendía a lo que se refería Subaru con aquel alegato, eso no le sorprendía, lo que si le sorprendía en sobremanera era lo que oculto en sus palabras escapaba, finalmente las irracionales acciones del que alguna vez fuera el mas temido juez "Shinigami" sobre esta tierra, quedaban claras. Y eso le llenaba de profundo dolor y tristeza pero a la vez de un incontrolable deseo de golpear el cuerpo mortal del espíritu frente a ella.

- Idiota, Subaru siempre fuiste un Idiota - Susurró con una voz llena de enojo - Sabes que nadie dudaría de tu profecía, nadie dudaría de una profecía hecha por la muerte en persona - Dijo mientras apretaba los puños con la esperanza de retener su furia- Por un demonio ¿Por qué diablos recurriste a una acción tan irracional? Idiota, no había necesidad de morir para creer en tu palabra

- Alguien debe morir para que los demás vivan - Fue la respuesta seca y tajante por parte del cuestionado.

- La muerte no muere, Subaru - Contesto fría y con seguridad - Sabes eso mejor que nadie, y sabes las consecuencias de tus acciones, penar toda una eternidad entre los vivos y los muertos no es una forma en que descanse tu alma. Saigo necesitaba un líder y lo sabias mejor que nadie, mas aun si una guerra se avecinaba, no tenias que preocuparte, sabias que Saigo sobreviviría a esta nueva guerra.

- Saigo sobrevivirá a esta guerra - Aseguró sin emoción alguna la voz seria - Eso esta claro, lo supe desde siempre, y yo envié un líder, no solo para Saigo sino para todo quien desee seguirle, este mundo necesitaba de alguien que en sus venas tuviese el deseo de vivir que conocieses la vida misma y yo no era ese líder, por ello les envíe a él, ninguna de mis acciones es irracional, simplemente no están a la altura de tus deseos.- Concretó mientras observaba aburrido a la chica.

- ¿Estas hablando de Sasuke? - Preguntó un poco mas tranquila

- No, el es tan solo una pieza vital para quien liderara en esta guerra, el solo es la oscuridad que equilibra la balanza corporal de lo que tu denominas "líder", en el momento llegado esa oscuridad buscara su "Luz" "Cielo" e "infierno" para formar al líder con el que yo soñé, eso lo hará le guste o no, lo quiera o no; yo no podía permitir que su ciclo finalice, no cuando esto que viene necesita de él para poder sobrellevarse, por eso le envié a mi mas poderoso aliado para que fuese su "pactante" su muerte solo traería mas caos a un mundo caótico, y si mi humanidad era un precio a pagar por asegurarme el cambio del destino mismo, entonces era un precio justo a pagar.

- ¿Estas consiente de que no entiendo ni la mitad que estas diciendo? - Preguntó curiosa

- Entenderás lo que debes entender, comprenderás lo que debes comprender, ignoraras lo que debes ignorar- dijo con un suspiro apagado - Por lo general la muerte te enseña las verdades de este mundo, pero te necesito viva por lo que no es una opción, todo comenzó a girar hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Tras aquellas palabras observo detenidamente a quien tenia enfrente, el cual solo guardo silencio mientras devolvía la mirada. Ambos realmente se quedaron un tiempo mas en silencio observando el uno al otro.

- Yo quería, estando en vida, poder salvar por lo menos un alma mas de las que se perderán en esta guerra, sigue siendo mi mas profundo deseo después de mi muerte, sin embargo hace mucho comprendí que yo no era capaz de lograr lo que tanto anhelaba, todo lo contrario, mas vidas se perderían si yo formaba parte de esta guerra, el camino que decidí tomar, solo minimiza el daño no lo evita, pero hay muchas mas oportunidades para mas almas, de ser salvadas, por estos medios. Si un alma mas es salvada por este medio, mis acciones habrán valido la pena ejecutarlas

- Subaru, en verdad, siempre desee poder comprenderte al menos una mínima parte, tus palabras solo me dicen que tu dolor es equiparable a la longevidad de tu espíritu. Ser un inmortal entre lo mortales debe ser la peor maldición sobre esta tierra.

Al terminar aquellas palabras, un relámpago golpeo nuevamente los vastos cielos, iluminando momentáneamente aquella escena; y Alexis, por un momento, por un efímero segundo creyó ver revelado por aquella atronadora luz, a Subaru erguido frente a ella, sin embargo cuando la luz se extinguió, solo la figura de Akari era la que se mantenía frente a ella.

- Dile a Sasuke que el día en que nos conozcamos esta próximo, que hasta entonces cuide de mi hermana… y que le tenga paciencia a Mephisto, no es tan maduro como se le ve, la guerra pronto estallara, y cuando lo haga, muchas vidas se perderán, has que este consiente que ni el ni nadie podría haberles salvado, sino ello le consumirá en la oscuridad

Esa declaración fue dicha con sumo cuidado, como quien quiere grabar pacientemente aquellas palabras en la mente de su interlocutor, la aprensión y el sincero sentimiento de preocupación para el aludido en aquellas frases eran palpables en lo profundo de cada silaba. Sin embargo, lo que venia después de aquella declaración, no era algo para lo cual Alexis pudiera haberse preparado.

- Y… Alexis… Gomenasai - Dijo mientras sonreía - Al final, creo que te defraude; yo solo quería que los demás países sobrevivieran al caos, por eso, por eso yo actué…

No pudo evitar interrumpir aquella disculpa, simplemente un sentimiento de apuro y agobio le inundo por completo cuando escucho el rumbo de aquella confesión, si él terminaba aquella disculpa, estaba segura que ya no podría ver de nuevo la cara de Akari sin pensar en su hermano, ni ejecutar con seguridad y eficiencia el plan de Sasuke, no es que no fuera profesional, simplemente la disculpa de uno de sus amados discípulos no tenia lógica en cabeza, después de todo ella siempre creyó que quien se despediría primero seria el maestro, no al revés.

- Tranquilo no lo haz hecho - Aseguró la chica mientras le sonreía condescendiente - Es solo que me hubiese gustado que confiaras un poco mas en mi - Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y ensanchaba mas una su sonrisa, en un intento de ocultar las emociones que amenazaban con fluir libres.

Subaru por su parte aun en el cuerpo de su hermana, le miro gentilmente en son de disculpa

- Mi tiempo se acaba, mi poder aun no es tan grande como lo era en vida, estar en este plano dimensional aun ocupando el cuerpo de Akari consume gran parte de mis energías, mi poder consume gran parte del de Akari, estoy cansado - Habló la figura de cabellos negros mientras giraba su rostro hasta quedar de perfil - Tengo sueño - Dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos un poco y sonreía sutilmente.

- Subaru - Gritó Alexis al ver caer casi desfallecido el cuerpo de la chica, quien agotado, poco a poco perdía el control de su chacra y sus facultades físicas. Fue casi en un segundo que logro atraparlo aun en plena caída.

- Se me olvidaba - Habló aun Subaru sosteniendo un poco mas el enlace, aunque era mas que claro que aquello se le dificultaba en sobremanera.

- Subaru - Le llamó Alexis en un intento de mantener aun el vínculo con aquel joven que si bien no era ya su cuerpo físico, seguía siendo una persona muy querida para ella.

Además aun tenía tanto que preguntarle. Sin embargo el espíritu del chico estaba ya demasiado cansado, y poco a poco se convenció que mejor era ya el momento de dejarle partir.

- Tales te envía saludos, dijo que en algún momento hablaría con tigo, largo y tendido - Sonrió cerrando casi por completo los ojos

En ese momento Alexis podía ver como el extraño fulgor que hasta en ese momento había adoptado la mirada de Akari se perdía sutilmente como quien cubre la noche con un gentil manto de neblina, realmente sentía que veía morir una vez mas a Subaru, pero esta vez lo hacia en sus brazos.

- Aa, dile que recibí su mensaje, que le estaré esperando cuando el guste - Dijo con una sonrisa, pero por dentro sentía que un nudo casi incontrolable lleno de tristeza.

- Alexis sempai, quiero dormir - Susurró la voz de Akari, pero ella sabia que quien lo decía era Subaru

- Entonces duerme Su chan, cuando despiertes yo seguiré aquí.- Aseguró mientras acariciaba los mechones sueltos en el rostro de la chica.

- Lo se…Alexis sempai - Dijo mientras la típica sonrisa prepotente de todo buen Uchiha o Sensu se dibujaba en aquel rostro - Buenas noches Alexis sempai - Dijo finalmente mientras sus ojos se cerraban por completo y se desvinculaba de aquel cuerpo.

- Dulces sueños Su chan, descansa - Habló al comprender que Subaru finalmente había abandonado el mundo de los vivos para regresar una vez mas al mundo de los muertos.

* * *

Si bien en verdad no tengo nada mas que agragar a menos de pedir disculpas nuevamente por mi imperdonable tardanza, quisiera que por favor se tomaran un poco de tiempo y leyeran lo que adjunto a continuacion.

Es el Preview de lo que se anuncia como una grandiosa historia, de parte de Shadow Noir Wing; para todos ustedes, un adelanto de lo que sera un nuevo fic.

(el resumen completo esta en el Profile de Shadow san para quienes gusten leerlo)

**_Los dioses son peligrosos y más cuando se les ha robado algo de inmenso valor…_**

_- ¡Escuchen mis leales súbditos encuentren a ese mortal y tráiganmelo!_

_- ¡Como ordene Izanami-sama!_

_- Pagaras caro por tu osadía Uchiha Madara – Gruó con rabia Izanami_

**_Pero este mortal no era común y corriente y eso la diosa se ha dado cuenta demasiado tarde…_**

_- Lo sentimos mi señora pero ese Uchiha a acabado con todos_

_- Son unos inútiles_

**_Pero obtuvo ayuda de alguien inesperado, un mortal no tan común…_**

_- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme, niño?_

_- Porque queremos lo mismo, detener a Madara – Contestó nuestro rubio favorito acompañado de cierta pelirrosa y pelinegro de fría mirada. _

_Izanami sonrió mientra observaba con interés a los tres jóvenes promesa del mundo shinobi._

**_Sin embargo cuando las cosas se complicaron y la muerte se llevó a sus aliados Izanami decidió intervenir de forma directa…_**

_- ¿Me mando llamar mi señora? – Pregunta una hermosa joven de ojos violeta arrodillada ante ella_

_- Shiko te tengo una misión especial._

_- Con gusto cumpliré sus órdenes. ¿Cuál será mi misión?_

_- Tu misión será traerme a Uchiha Madara y para eso reencarnaras en un cuerpo mortal en la nueva realidad._

_- Entendido mi señora, cumpliré mi misión y le traeré a Uchiha Madara_

**_La historia fue reescrita, creando una nueva con nuevos problemas y nuevos aliados…_**

_Frente a las puertas de la aldea de Konoha se podían ver cuatro sombras, dos femeninas y dos masculinas, una de las femeninas poseía largo cabello rubio rojizo y penetrantes ojo color violeta llenos de muerte y dolor._

**_Ahora con un nuevo mundo creado, la misión del Ángel de la Muerte deberá de llevarse acabo si quiere que su fuego siga ardiendo y para eso tendrá la ayuda del zorro, la flor y el halcón. Juntos tendrán que salvar el mundo shinobi de la cuarta guerra Ninja pero el ángel cambiara la historia de forma drástica…_**

**_¿Qué consecuencia traerán estos cambios a la historia original?_**

**_¿Cuántas vidas más se perderán? _**

**_Las respuestas a estas interrogantes y más están…_**

**_Kage Nendaiki I:  
_****_Chi no Namida_**

**_"Porque _****_desear la acción es desear una limitación. En este sentido todo acto es un sacrificio. Al escoger una cosa rechazamos necesariamente algunas otras."_**


End file.
